El circo de las rarezas
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Una lesión en el tobillo se vuelve el epicentro de una furiosa vorágine que se ha encargado de consumir todo lo que le rodea los últimos 3 años de su vida. Drogas, miseria y excesos, amen de cada día. Y allá donde la leyenda nació, una pequeña semilla que plantó 6 años atrás sin querer en el corazón de un niño puede ser su salvación del infierno en el que vive. [Hinata-SmallGiant]
1. Que día más feliz

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, habrá momentos +18 tanto sexuales como violentos, así que no sean maricones y si no les gusta pues regresen al menú principal. Es un AU dentro del mismo mundo de Haikyuu! y está centrado justo después de que nuestros chicos son campeones (deben ganar las nacionales sí o sí), así que habrá posibles **SPOILERS.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Mención especial:** A Rooss, una tremenda autora de acá del fandom y de otros más que tiene unas historias que no rayan ni en lo cursi ni en lo cliché, ¿quieren pasar un buen rato? Busquen el nombre de "Rooss" aquí en y disfruten como focas Sus one-shots son cosas serias, sobre todo los de Haikyuu! Una de sus historias, el de la ballena me llegó tanto al kokoro que terminé inspirándome para escribir sobre una ballena que nadie a volteado a ver a pesar de que es una piedra angular en todo Haikyuu! y sin más, por favor, lean a esta autora. De verdad, no la conozco tan a fondo, la descubrí de casualidad leyendo fics y bam!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El circo de las rarezas**

 **Por St. Yukionna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había ido por una única razón, y es que Akiteru le había insistido hasta el cansancio en que debía de asistir. Él lo odió. No había pisado un gimnasio de voleibol en mucho tiempo, quizás dos o tres años, desde su primer año de universidad, para ser exactos. Ahora estaba en una furiosa y bronca vorágine que se tragaba todo a su alrededor: camisas, relojes, celulares, amigos, familia, su salud física y mental… todo. Todo había ido desapareciendo de forma lenta y dolorosa, como si buscara aquello de modo estratégico que él pudiera ser fiel testigo de cómo se esfumaba todo. Lo último que le quedaba era su viejo automóvil, unos doscientos yenes, un porro de yerba y un viejo balón de voleibol que guardaba en la cajuela del automóvil para jugar contra una pared de vez en cuando. No había nadie que levantara la pelota para él, pero en ese pensamiento no había ni siquiera nostalgia o amargura, sólo era una certeza que él mismo se había buscado.

Algo que siempre había sido ingrediente clave a la excitación antes del juego era el chillido de las zapatillas y su suela de goma contra el piso de la cancha perfectamente lustrado. Cuando no estaba en la cancha adoraba ver a los jugadores acomodarse las rodilleras y coderas de tela elástica, el movimiento de calentamiento de sus pies contra el piso y como estiraban sus brazos mientras hablaban los uno con los otros, cuando a él le correspondía hacer lo propio frente al rival, esperaba ser el último en irse acomodar para que por un instante la multitud grabara en sus pensamientos la pequeña estatura que se le había dado desde su concepción en el vientre materno, pues una vez que se mentalizaban a su estatura inferior al rango natural el espectador quedaba apabullado ante la magia que podía hacer en el aire. Cortar el cielo y adueñarse de la cima para ver desde esa posición lo que había más allá de aquellas montañas que le intentaban obstruir: Idiotas…, rezaba en su mente de forma arrogante estampando el balón sin que lo notaran al otro lado de la cancha. El pitido del árbitro y a seguir buscando otro punto más.

Al siguiente año que él destacara entre el mar de estudiantes jugadores de volley hubo una ola de pequeños mocosos que intentaron hacerle frenta con la esperanza y sueño de llegar a ser como él, fracasando miserablemente. Ellos no comprendían que se necesitaba más que buenos deseos y esperanza para seguir de pie en la cancha después de la tempestad: Doblemente idiotas. Era fuerza, pasión y esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y lágrimas, nutrición y abstinencia. Entregar todo para recibir exhausto ese momento de gloria que te dejara pidiendo: más, más, más… como una alimaña hambrienta.

—¡Hinata!

Enarcó la ceja, no aceleró sus pasos, el partido apenas tenía quince minutos desde que había comenzado y seguramente iba a tomar su tiempo, no se extendería tanto como los internacionales pero estaba seguro que podría ver con calma unos diez minutos más antes de que se sofocara en sus recuerdos del pasado y tuviera que salirse a quemar sativa para volver a casa, o en su defecto, para recordar donde demonios había dejado el auto. Rió entre dientes llegando hasta el barandal y tratando de pensar en lo pendejo que estaba por aquel…

—¡Sí!

El "Pwang" del balón contra el piso de la cancha provocó que jadeara y se sostuviera del barandal del balcón de tribunas. Aspiró por la boca y enfocó mejor su mirada en los jugadores. ¿Qué putas había sido eso? Sus dos manos se sostuvieron de ahí y se flexionó, uno de los espectadores de pronto tuvo miedo que el hombre de veintitantos que parecía tan sorprendido de pronto fuera del tipo suicida excéntrico y quisiera saltar desde ahí en medio de un torneo amistoso sólo para llamar la atención de la escasa concurrencia pero en realidad dejó de prestarle atención cuando el número 12 del Karasuno se disponía a disparar.

—¡Buena Yamaguchi! —gritaron desde la banca el resto del equipo, los que estaban jugando secundaron el gesto. El árbitro sonó su silbato y pasaron cinco segundos antes de que el chico lanzara un flotante que fue directo a la línea. Punto para el Karasuno.

Los ojos oscuros del espectador en el barandal detalló el movimiento, él hubiera bloqueado ese saque pero los del equipo contrario, al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a jugar contra saques flotantes. Algo incomodo se removió en su estomago al ver su viejo uniforme en la cancha. Se recargó del pasa manos su peso entero y se enfrascó en ver como el chico ese anotaba punto tras puntos, seis de una sola, sorprendente~ pensó con cierta malicia burlona, de estar ahí parado ese chico ya hubiera sido enviado a comer frijol dulce, pff… el balón pasó y por fin alguien del adversario del Karasuno tuvo la magnífica idea de recibir con voleo, empezó haber intercambio, nada sorprendente a decir verdad. Había ido sólo a perder el tiempo. A sus ojos no había nada fuera de lo ordinario, se dedicó a detallar a los jugadores hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un enano de cabello extravagante.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" otra vez ese tono mordaz y, que muchas veces Akiteru señalaba como "grosero, apareció. Mientras que sospesaba que el enano no medía más allá de 1.60, cinco centímetros menos que él en la escuela media, curiosamente llevaba también el diez en su camisa y parecía ser un bloqueador central. Soltó una suave risita maliciosa.

—Aquí viene, aquí viene, es el diez, aquí viene —dijeron unos adolescentes, al parecer de una preparatoria, detrás del espectador que torció el labio y se fijó en la cancha otra vez.

Se fijó en la cancha con la misma atención que se le pone a una papa echada a perder, se fijó en la cancha con la misma atención que se compone la cama, se fijó en la cacha con la misma atención con que veía a los maestros cuando de vez en cuando iba a la universidad. Mierda. En todas esas ocasiones de haber puesto realmente más atención quizás habría logrado no pasar un casi envenenamiento que le costara tres días en el hospital, habría logrado no romper su teléfono que se había quedado en el colchón, habría pasado sus materias con una mejor nota, y en ese instante, habría entendido que el número 10 del Karasuno no era una copia barata, rídicula y anaranjada de él, si no una versión rediseñada y mejorada del pequeño gigante. Gimió y contuvo la respiración.

—¡Duro! —gritó uno de los chicos.

"Sí, duro…" no hubo doble intensión ni sarcasmo. Contuvo el aliento.

Sus ojos se habían dejado engatusar ante la acción rápida y después ese material había servido para masturbar todo su cerebro, estimularlo. Mojó sus labios y sonrió. Hinata había saltado desde atrás y había burlado a tres bloqueadores sólo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto, Kageyama hizo lo suyo y ahí estaba el precioso remate. Limpio, sin contratiempos, nadie había podido ir a bloquear.

—¡Oh! ¡Otra vez! —gimieron los mismos mocosos de las gradas y el espectador del barandal se quedó prendado a los movimientos ajenos. El espectador sintió la tensión en su vientre, su cuerpo acalambrándose. Dos, tres bloqueadores. Habían leído la colocación, pero Hinata sólo necesitó un rebote para reagruparse. Su cuerpo seguía tenso y la respiración entrecortada, se aceleraba y no podía pasarla de lleno a sus pulmones que se hinchaban dentro de su pecho amenazando con romperle una o dos costillas. Hinata siguió después de que Kageyama alzara para él, su carrera hacia la red fue brutal como los latidos del corazón de aquel que veía con pulso de quien está al borde del orgasmo, de una pequeña muerte, para que la mano del cuervo se precipitara hacia el balón y… una finta.

Gimoteó en las gradas y sintió como su cuerpo se entumía por el esfuerzo.

—Mierda… qué bastardo —exclamó en voz tenue el espectador, su sonrisa se torcía totalmente excitado mientras relajaba su mano férrea del borde del barandal. Mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que sintió la carne ceder seguido del dolor que le iba a provocar la adicción de lamerse el área afectada durante el resto de la semana. Suspiró.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos que se extendió el partido, pues el "cabeza de tapón" –nombre que le dio el espectador a Hinata- se había golpeado contra la escalera del árbitro y había tenido que salir por una hemorragia, dicho accidente provocó regalarle valiosos puntos al equipo contrario que no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Sin embargo el armador del Karasuno sacó las garras junto con el resto del equipo. Eran barbaros, de pronto el sentimiento desagradable que hasta ese momento le había embriagado desapareció dejando una extraña añoranza. Mordisqueaba sus labios sin perder detalle y pronto se encontró sacando su manoseada libretita de apuntes donde escribió varias observaciones. Cerca del punto 20 del partido se asomó hacia la banca del Karasuno sin reconocer a ninguno de los dos maestros ahí sentados. Torció el gesto.

—Oye niño… ¿te quieres ganar 500 yenes? —preguntó a los estudiantes que habían estado narrando todo el partido con gritos y exclamaciones, los aludidos se miraron con desconfianza entre ellos y después al moreno que les hablaba, decidieron ignorarlo—. Vamos no me los voy a comer… no me acepten el dinero, tampoco es que los trajera… —argumentó buscando sonar casual, pero en realidad sonaba a amenaza. No podía evitarlo realmente.

Al final, los mocosos terminaron esperando al Karasuno al final del partido que fue el mismo tiempo que los dos estudiantes habían tardado en el bajar de las gradas hasta la entrada a la cancha. Sólo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos hasta que la parvada salía vitoreando la última recepción de Nishinoya y el saque asesino de Kageyama que les diera el punto y con ello la victoria.

—Este… ¿es usted el entrenador? —preguntó uno de los muchachos a Ukai que iba saliendo junto con Daichi, discutían el siguiente partido de la próxima semana. Pero ante el llamado del desconocido a su coach el equipo completo se detuvo a mirar al extraño.

—Sí… soy yo, ¿por qué? —el teñido ladeó el rostro entrecerrando la mirada. Por dios, Karasuno daba miedo desde sus jugadores hasta sus funcionarios escolares. El escolar no podía dejar de temblar.

—Este… esto… esto es para usted, tómelo por favor —pidió el desconocido al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y entregaba una hoja doblada.

—¿Una confesión? —preguntó en voz alta Ennoshita.

—¡¿Eh?! —Takeda-sensei quiso interceder. Y Ukai retrocedió, pero el estudiante se acercó.

—Por favor, tómela… el tipo que me la dio da mucho MUCHO miedo… —suplicó.

—¿El tipo que te la dio? —preguntó Ukai un poco más interesado cogiendo el papel, lo desdobló y enarcó la ceja con curiosidad. Leyó ignorando a su equipo que seguía jodiendo.

—Está huyendo —señaló Hinata al mensajero que ya iba corriendo a la salida del gimnasio, no volvería a ir ningún partido si no iba acompañado de su equipo completo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con fuerza Ukai leyendo el papel.

—¿Sucede algo, entrenador? —quiso saber Daichi de inmediato.

—No, un observador nos dio algunas observaciones del partido —comentó y otra vez todo el equipo tenía su atención puesta en él junto a aquel misterioso trozo de papel—. Pero… firma S.S. —pensó un poco más.

—Keishin, buen partido —anunció su llegada Makoto junto con Saeko, Akiteru y Yusuke que parecían animados tras el final cardíaco vivido desde las bardas.

—Oi… Makoto… ¿conocemos a alguien que tenga iniciales "S.S."? —cuestionó ahora Ukai agitando el papel.

—Podría ser Sakurai Shiiro —resolvió sin problema Akiteru que hasta ese momento había empezado a discutir un poco con Kei sobre su presencia en el lugar.

—¿Sakurai Shiiro? ¿No es el nombre de ese jugador que Hinata admira? —pregunto Yusuke haciendo memoria—. Lo recuerdo porque daba tremendos remates y cuando Hinata dijo que lo admiraba buscamos las revistas donde hablaban de él… ¿recuerdas Makoto?

—Sí, sí… El Pequeño Gigante, Sakurai Shiiro… ¿Por qué?

Un segundo después, Hinata estaba corriendo hacia la salida del gimnasio aún con las zapatillas de voleibol, detrás de él, Kageyama y Daichi. El pecho se le hinchaba a la carnada definitiva. Aspiró por la boca y sus ojos repasaron a cada uno de los presentes ahí. En la lejanía diviso la cabeza rapada del chico aquel que le había llevado la nota a Ukai. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la emoción sólo para echar a correr nuevamente.

—¡Oi! ¡Idiota! ¡Hinata! ¡Idiota! ¡Detente! —berreaba Kageyama.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Daichi se detuvo en la salida pues sus piernas estaban exahustas. Sólo los vio alejarse más y más.

Ante el alboroto los dos escolares usados como mensajeros se giraron para ver como el número Diez del Karasuno parecía animal salvaje que iba a saltar sobre ellos, como reacción natural empezaron a correr, y de la nada, aquello se había vuelto una peligrosa persecución.

El Pequeño Gigante había estado ahí, viéndolo, a él, jugar.

 ** _¡Qué día más feliz!_**

 **Capítulo 1.**

.

.

.

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón y pulmón.**


	2. La cabeza zanahoria que aparece

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es algo así como Yaoi además de que está lleno de drogas, alcohol y más adelante sexo, también habrá volley claro.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : :3 soy una niña cumplida y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer abiertamente a la página: "Recomiendo Fanfics" pues no sólo ha gestionado en su página este fic, sino también: "Las mil plumas del cuervo". Y sobre todo un agradecimiento total para Rooss.

 **De hecho.** Este fic, como casi todos los que publico y publicaré en el fandom son nacidos del cariño que en tan pocos días le he tomado a la bella Rooss, una gran fanficker y devota del fandom Se le quiere a la Shoyo~

.

 _._

 _._

 **El circo de las rarezas**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 2: La cabeza zanahoria que aparece a diario.**

Era la basura más grande de todo el barrio donde vivía y eso lo sabía, no se comparaba con la magnificencia del mundo porque estaba seguro que había basuras más grandes que él. Estaban esos violadores, secuestradores y asesinos, él por más mala leche que corriera por cada una de sus células jamás obligaría a alguien a tener relaciones sexuales a la fuerza, o al menos no en sus seis sentidos sin droga fuera de su cuerpo, debe adivinar que por lo menos alguna vez terminó por forzar a alguna drogadicta o drogadicto tan sumido en su vicio como él a que se la mamara o se dejara follar. Eso sí, está casi seguro que nadie ha usado su intimidad, esa la tiene reservada para pagar la buena fe de la única buena cosa que tiene en la vida: Tsukishima Akiteru.

—Estoy harto… —rezó el pelinegro mientras que miraba por la ventana del café donde se había encontrado con su excompañero de colegio.

—Deberías aceptar la ayuda de tus padres e ingr…

—¿Dejar que me internen y paguen otra vez para que vuelvan a estar jodiendo de cómo me salvaron el culo? —cuestionó y negó con un gimoteo—. Estoy acabado, Tsukki, no me importa ya más —era una cantaleta que había dado los últimos dos años.

Akiteru hubiese deseado tener un carácter más rígido como el de su hermano menor para coger por culo a ese Pequeño Gigante y llevarlo a rastras a un centro de rehabilitación, se había documentado un montón sobre las adicciones desde la primera vez que recibiera la llamada S.O.S de Shiiro a las tres y media de la mañana.

"No sé dónde estoy… estoy… estoy vomitando sangre…"

Lo peor fue que estaba en Tokio y las horas en automóvil fueron eternas, no llegó a tiempo al bar donde se había desbancado el Pequeño Gigante pero ahí le dieron la seña de dónde podía encontrar al moreno: Clínica de Kawamura, al norte del distrito. No tuvo que moverse mucho en realidad pero la escena que contempló lo dejó helado, jamás iba a poder sacarla de su cabeza. Quizás por eso y por el amor unilateral sentido desde años primarios le había obligado a quedarse y ayudar lo mucho o lo poco –casi siempre lo poco- a su estrella que con los años había perdido fuerza y brillo.

—Bueno, deberías tratar… tu tobillo ha estado bien…

—No ha dado problemas en seis meses, Tsukki… ¿y qué pasa si en seis meses más vuelvo al hospital retorciéndome del puto dolor? —cuestionó fríamente el exrematador del Karasuno mientras miraba por la ventana—. Además… ya se me olvidó…

—¿Qué?

—Ya se me olvidó cómo se siente jugar… se me olvidó jugar, Tsukki… —farfulló tomando la taza de té negro y bebiéndola de golpe, el líquido le quemó la lengua y la garganta, pero aún hay resquicios de las anfetaminas tomadas la noche anterior así que no nota el ardor. El rubio sólo lo mira y juega con su propio café, él toma un latte y lo ha bebido a sorbos.

—Oye… la siguiente semana juega el Karasuno acá en Sendai…

—¿El Karasuno? —sonrió el Pequeño Gigante mientras que se recarga del respaldo de la silla, sus dedos alhajados con dos anillos de acero inoxidable, toscos y pesados, y uno más delgado color plata que calza a la perfección en el dedo corazón, curiosamente en el cuello de Akiteru cuelga una joya similar.

—Sí, mi hermano juega en él…

—Claro, el otro Tsukki… el alto ¿no? —hizo la referencia y bufó—. No tengo tiempo… hacerla de vago requiere que le invierta todo mi esfuerzo —comentó—. ¿Qué tal si mejor quedamos en mi casa y…?

—Shiiro… hay algo interesante que por favor, necesito que veas… ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ir? Nunca te pido nada… Nunca…

A Sakurai Shiiro aka Pequeño Gigante, le constaba, Akiteru nunca pedía nada.

Pero gracias a esa petición, fue que su vida se volvió patas pa´rriba, y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Cómo lidiar, para ser precisos con esa horrible presencia que se parapetaba todos TODOS los mugrosos días desde hacía una semana frente a su casa en espera de cualquier cosa.

Era o muy temprano en la madrugada o muy tarde en la noche, pero ahí estaba. Parado con su cara de estúpido y su diminuta existencia. No se recordaba siendo un maldito acosador en la escuela preparatoria, que ciertamente el muchachito ese era impactante en la cancha, pero fuera de ella era una especie de plaga. Era peor cuando iba acompañado de otro con cara de ogro que aporreaba el timbre de su hogar hasta que la vecina criticona de al lado les retaba corriéndolos, sólo en ese momento es que estaba feliz de tener a semejante perra viviendo a su lado.

—No puedo salir a orinar al patio porque ellos están, no puedo salir a comprar cerveza porque ahí está, no puedo poner la música a todo volumen porque ahí está… sabes qué, me largo a Tokio —gimió Shiiro al tiempo que se movía libremente por su casa, sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos sueltos. Su delgada figura no había ganado nada de peso en el último tiempo, al contrario, parecía estar en un proceso de desaparición.

—Bueno, Hinata-kun entró al Karasuno sólo porque te vio en el partido de Tokio que transmitieron por televisión así que…

—¡¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer?! ¿Enfundarme en mi maldito uniforme de reparatoria que no sé dónde putas esté y después salir a tomarme con una puta foto? Firmarle la frente y besarle la mejilla… ¿o sólo con sostenerle la mano será suficiente?

Akiteru soltó una suave carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

—Oye, Shiiro, sí haces alguna de esas cosas, por favor mándame la fotografía ¿quieres?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó el Pequeño Gigante antes de lanzar por los aires el teléfono.

Si Akiteru hubiera sido otro, más como el resto de las personas, quizás se hubiera ido hacía mucho. Pero gracias a su inquebrantable temple, seguía ahí, pero eso no le importana a Sakuria Shiiro ene se momento, en ese momento lo que le aquejaba cómo lidiar con la puta plaga que era ese tal Hinata-kun, el número 10 de Karasuno.

Esa tarde cogió la escopeta, cogió su botella de vodka y puso a todo volumen en sus audífonos su playlist de Ska que incluían a sus bandas favoritas: The Rollings, Wao y, por supuesto, Tokio Ska Paradise. Bebió largo tragos de vodka sin rebajar, el alcohol le calaba la garganta. Acariciaba su escopeta mientras esperaba ver al maldito mocoso para amedrentarlo lo suficiente como para que dejara de acechar cerca de él.

Entrecerró la mirada retornando su memoria hasta la tarde del jueves cuando la casualidad había dado desgracia a su vida, pues fue justo que daba la vuelta al aparcamiento cuando vio justo el instante en que aquella maldita cabeza anaranjada arrancaba de las manos de un chico la bicicleta y lo empezaba a perseguir. Su sentido más profundo y añejo de delirio de persecución se activó y aceleró, primer error.

Aceleró todo lo que su Mustang 67 dio en la marcha, lo cual no era mucho pues había estado teniendo problemas con la transmisión, misma que por falta de presupuesto no había podido dar el tratamiento adecuado y ahora parecía chillar. Había comprado el vehículo con su primera paga como "pseudo-profesional". El auto había sido chocado y tenía muchas partes faltantes, su sueño era trabajar cada tarde en su auto después de la práctica de volley, ahora sólo le quedaba su auto y los sueños de tener prácticas de volley. Apenas en los últimos años había tenido la motivación suficiente para meterle mano al vehículo pues necesitaba en qué moverse y dónde quedarse a dormir en caso de ser botado del lugar donde estuviese viviendo. Posiblemente, una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en toda su jodida vida.

Oh, porque él era un idiota que no pensaba bien, al menos no lejos de una cancha de volley puesto que una vez el auto comenzó a halar como debía tuvo la brillante idea de enrutarse hacia su casa, bien pudo haber ido a un bar y acobijarse ahí, o pedir quedar con alguna de sus amantes o pedir asilo político a la embajada de América –una vez su abuelo se había liado con una americana así que era, por lo menos, una decima americano y eso se lo debían de respetar-, pero no… lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese momento fue huir a su casa y enclaustrarse. Sólo para que media hora después apareciera, por primera vez aquella cabeza color zanahoria. Segundo error.

Cualquier persona en su lugar, al ver que la catástrofe se desataba, hubiera salido a dar la cara como el adulto que era. Preguntar el motivo de la persecución y hasta darse el lujo de regañar al niño por seguir a un desconocido. Mierda, eso hubiera hecho. Pero no, él sólo se había hecho un ovillo debajo de la cama escuchando cómo lo llamaban por su apodo de antaño y aporreaban el timbre. Primer y grandísimo error. No tuvo la valentía de dar frente al que afuera le gritaba porque ese no sólo era un niño que le conocía, era el futuro y un chico que tenía el potencial para pararse en cualquier cancha, una posibilidad que a él le habían arrancado.

No apareció el maldito mocoso ese día. De hecho, no apareció al día siguiente. Pronto la pila del smarthphone murió y tuvo que poner su música a todo volumen desde el viejo estéreo que tenía dentro de la casucha que era su hogar. Había olvidado cuál era su motivo para estar en guardia y sólo se dedicó a beber y fumar sentado afuera de su pórtico. Mala idea cuando no has bebido y sufres mal de amores.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, arropado con sábanas limpias, aunque el olor a orines que el colchón presentaba desde hacía tiempo aún estaba presente.

La cabeza dolía como todas las veces que se había despertado después de perder el conocimiento y presencia en sí mismo. No recordaba cómo es que había terminado en aquella cómoda situación, sólo sabía que había resaca. La podía sentir de primera mano taladrando sus oídos y cortando cruelmente su cuerpo, quizás había dado trompazos por todos lados pues el tobillo dolía terriblemente mucho, lo que también podía sentir era el suave aroma de comida. Abrió de lleno los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, una bandita que seguramente en su momento había sido fría cayó a su regazo. Shiiro la cogió entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente. Giró su rostro a su habitación e hizo una mueca desagradable, aunque por dentro algo tibio se removió en él, la única persona capaz de ordenar su habitación, o al menos recoger las botellas de alcohol, ropa sucia y condones usados, era Akiteru. Suspiró y se movió con lentitud evitando a toda costa que el dolor de cabeza atacara más puntos en sus sienes. Caminó con parsimonia hacia la salida de la habitación pero se detuvo. Giró su mirada hacia el mueble donde guardaba ropa o cualquier otra mugre.

Sus dedos recorrieron lentamente la pieza doblada y planchada. Hacía años que no tenía una tan cerca. De hecho la suya se había quedado en casa de sus padres después de gritarles que estaba bien y que no necesitaba a nadie, porque estaba bien y no necesitaba a nadie. La cogió entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro. La aspiró con fuerza y reconoció el aroma a Air Salonpas impregnado en ella, junto al de la colonia, desodorante y sudor… no… mentira, no olía a nada de eso, olía únicamente a suavizante de telas, pero su cabeza quería que pensara de la otra manera. Se maldijo. El número 10 de Karasuno. Su número favorito y por el que peleaba que le fuera concebido. Era su número de la suerte, había una relación de afecto/obsesión con él. El número 10 de Karasuno, el número del as.

—Hinata-kun vino, y te encontró tirado en el pórtico nadando sobre tu propio vomito… —explicó con voz fría Akiteru.

El Pequeño Gigante, que de gigante tenía ya nada, bajó la prenda y la colocó sobre el mueble donde la había encontrado.

—Sólo quería entregarte eso porque pensó que te gustaría tenerla… —masculló el Tsukishima mientras caminaba hacia él—. Pensó muchas cosas… y sintió miedo cuando te vio tirado en el piso, Shiiro… —habló duro—. Y yo me sentí peor cuando me llamó mi hermano para decirme que tenía en la otra línea a su enano compañero llorando porque el Pequeño Gigante estaba muerto… cuando llegué había limpiado tu mierda y te había arrastrado hasta la mitad de la sala donde lloraba sin consuelo… su rostro me hizo sentir miserable como si le tuviera que pedir disculpa… pero estoy harto, ¡cansado! De tener que estar pidiendo disculpa por tu causa, por tu maldito descuido, Shiiro —exteriorizo.

—Nadie te pidió ni a ti ni al enano ese venir… —fue lo único que tuvo para decir pues sería complicado sencillamente admitir que él estaba equivocado.

—Tienes razón… pero si no te amas tú por lo menos cuida de morir en un lugar donde no destruyas los sueños de otras personas —exigió firme empujándolo con un balón de volley—. Lo dejó también para ti… dice que desea que te recuperes pronto —gruñó Akiteru mientras que caminaba hacia el exterior de la habitación. Pero se detuvo—. Sabes… deberías buscarlo y pedirle una disculpa… quizás sea la última persona que aún espera algo de ti —espetó antes de seguir su camino.

La puerta de la entrada principal se azotó.

El moreno no había alcanzado a tomar el balón y sólo lo vio caer y rebotar. Apretó y después chasqueó los labios. Sintió autentica miseria en su vientre y negó con suavidad. La había vuelto a cagar.

El niño no se había aparecido en uno, dos, seis días. De verdad la había liado, pues al igual que el niño de cabellos de zanahoria, Akiteru no le había cogido el móvil y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tan sólo y miserable estaba. Hubiese deseado, de verdad, tener ahí a su padre para que le dijera: "¿Ves que no estás bien y necesitas ayuda?". Golpeó la pared varias veces hasta que esta sangró lo suficiente. El dinero se le había acabado ya y la deliciosa comida que Akiteru o el enano habían hecho para él. Debía de recurrir con Madame Fujita para que le diera más pasta, con tal de dinero para el trago y comida se dejaba mimar como el puto gato persa de aquella desagradable mujer.

La noche que estuvo con ella soñó con sus días en el Karasuno, el cómo se sentía saltar y derribar a los gigantes. El ardor de la mano y las piernas tras cada esfuerzo cuando las energías le abandonaban por hacer uso hasta la última gota de ésta en medio de un partido cerrado. Extrañó con dolor cada una de esas cosas. Sintió lastima de sí mismo y se volvió a hundir en su miseria, sin embargo, entre los tantos nebulosos sueños pudo estar de pronto frente al televisor de una casa que no reconoció y se puso ver a él mismo jugando aquel partido que había dado inició a todo. Sus manos no eran sus manos, su cuerpo no era su cuerpo. Una mujer le llamaba pero no era su madre, de hecho, ni siquiera se le distinguía el rostro. "El Pequeño Gigante, quiero ser como él", dijo sólo por inercia de actor que conoce sus diálogos y despertó.

Según Akiteru aquel enano lo había admirado desde hacía mucho tiempo sólo por un partido transmitido tristemente por la cadena local desde Tokio. ¿Acaso no lo había visto jugar en las grandes ligas contra adversarios de verdad?

¿Acaso se había perdido la apoteósica caída que había dado inició a su desgracia?

¿Habría sido de esos que gimió aterrados tras ver que su ídolo no se incorporaba?

¿O habrá sido de esos otros que se lamentaron con algún comentario mordaz sobre lo destruida que iba a quedar su carrera después de semejante lesión?

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó el rubio mientras que recogía un balón para guardarlo en el cesto de los balones.

—Nada… sólo… sólo que quizás me preguntaba si Akiteru-san te ha dicho algo sobre…

—Creo que tú hablas más con mi hermano que yo… —espetó fríamente el más alto mientras se alejaba de Hinata, el de cabello color zanahoria lo siguió como un pollito que sigue un gato: sólo por curiosidad lejos de pensar que el gato en cualquier momento se iba a virar para rasgarle y sacarle las tripas.

—Tsukki va a llegar a su límite pronto —externo Yamaguchi a Suga que veía la situación desde lejos.

—El que va a llegar a su límite pronto va a ser otro… —agregó Ennoshita uniéndose a la conversación lanzando miradas curiosas a Kageyama que parecía realmente una olla de presión. Apretaba un balón entre sus manos que amenazaba con explotar.

—Apuesto un bollo a que primero revienta Tsukki —dijo Tanaka a Ennoshita.

—Hmp, será Kageyama.

—Trato hecho.

Ni siquiera habían terminado de chocar los puños cuando la bestia emergió.

—¡Hinata, estúpido! ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Cómo planeas mejorar si te la pasas de vago?! —gritó lanzando el balón, Koushi y sus compañeros rieron entretenidos pero desviaron la mirada de forma rápida antes de que el rey de la corte los fulminara a ellos también.

El balón dio de lleno en la espalda del más bajito que se retorció, y lo recogió sólo para irle a reclamar a su armador. Sin embargo, fue más que evidente el modo en que Kageyama parecía relajar los hombros tras ver que Hinata le prestaba atención aunque sólo fuera para discutir enardecidamente por el morado que seguramente le saldría al rematador.

 _145\. Pride of lions de Tokio ska Paradise_

Tamboreó sus dedos contra el maniobro de su auto que había limpiado para la ocasión, ¿qué ocasión? Pues esa ocasión. Se había levantado bien temprano por la mañana se había despedido de madame Fujita con un fajo suficientemente grueso de dinero que le ayudaría a vivir las siguientes semanas, aunque siendo un adicto como lo era lo más probable es que para el próximo fin de semana no le quedará ni un yen partido a la mitad. Antes de que eso ocurriese se acicalo lo mejor que pudo, rasurando los tres tristes vellos que le salían en la barbilla y lo hacían ver ridículo, peinó lo mejor que pudo su cabello quebrado antes de vestir la camisa número 10 que le había llevado aquel mocoso enfundándose después una sudadera negra de cierre y encima una chamarra de mezclilla con los codos remendados, algunas partes estaban rasgadas unidas con estoperoles, eran más fáciles de poner que remendar a mano. Los jeans eran oscuros y las botas del tipo minero ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de abrochar. La música seguía sonando en su reproductor de música portátil, _Pride of lions_ era una pieza larga que le gustaba mucho.

Cuando dieron las cuatro y vio al río de estudiantes circular por la salida, fue entonces que se animó a salir de su vehículo para mover su flojo trasero hasta el interior de la que había sido su escuela. Había pasado tantos años desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar.

Había muchas mejoras, por ejemplo había sido pintada toda y las rejas por donde solía brincarse para huir de las clases habían sido cambiadas. Más allá las ventanas eran diferentes pero el gimnasio. Ese maldito edificio le provocó una sonrisa bien torcida.

—Sigue siendo el mismo maldito edificio de porquería —exclamó sin tocarse la fibra mientras que entraba al lugar, sin embargo no dio más de dos pasos. Sus ojos recorrieron desde los barandales de la parte superior como las ventanas con las mismas viejas cortinas azules corridas para que el sol no rostizara a los deportistas. Bajó la mirada al piso, el cual enseguida se dio cuenta que era el mismo que cuando él estudiaba ahí, seguía bien cuidado y pulido, los chicos que habían estado antes y que estaban ahora cuidaban con amor aquel lugar que era su madriguera de batallas. Flexionó su cuerpo y acarició la duela. Tragó saliva.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios eres? —interrogó Ukai mientras se acercaba al desconocido. Sawamura parecía caminar detrás del teñido, de ser necesario actuaría para cuidar a su equipo, él se sacrificaría como el capitán abnegado y entregado que siempre había sido desde hacía un año. Después e todo... un tío con semejantes pintas de visual kei y pandillero no podía significar buenas noticias.

El aludido alzó el rostro y volvió a mirar el lugar entero. Podía reconocer al final de la construcción el escenario donde practicaban ocasionalmente los chicos de teatro.

—Ahí recibí el premio como rematador, el segundo gimnasio aún no estaba listo —rememoró mientras mojaba sus labios y se incorporaba de poco. Las manos de Takashi Kato* rasgaban las cuerdas de su guitarra en los audífonos que llevaba puesto el moreno al mismo tiempo que lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos provocándole una hetera sensación de felicidad. Suspiró y sonrió de forma diminuta. Después de un rato de sopor se dio cuenta que estaba llamando la atención, mucho la atención, es más, alrededor de quince personas le veían con ojos expectantes—. Lo siento… —se quitó los audífonos—. ¿Se encuentra Hina… —frunció el ceño y sacó de su pantalón una nota arrugada, era un panfleto de una casa de citas, ahí mal escrito estaba el nombre de la persona que iba a buscar, Akiteru se lo había dado aunque no creía éste que el moreno fuese irlo a buscar.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Hinata? —preguntó Ukai de formo intimidante.

Sakurai Shiiro torció la sonrisa y se señaló así mismo, abrió la boca.

—¡Pequeño Gigante! —gritó Hinata casi al mismo tiempo que salía de por detrás de Kageyama que como respuesta a la presencia ajena había actuado por inercia para cubrir a su rematador. A su precioso rematador. Pero nadie fue capaz de detener al saltamontes naranja de estar en dos zancadas delante del moreno—… de verdad… de… de verdad… ¿eres tú? —cuestionó apretando los labios.

Ukai y el resto del equipo observó con estupefacción, incredulidad y sorpresa al desconocido. Pero este sólo pudo alzar los hombros.

—Nadie me llama así en años… pero… —desvió la mirada rascándose la nuca—…sí, creo que lo soy…

 _._

.

 **Notas:**

 **Takashi Kato** es el guitarrista de una banda de ska que es la que Small Giant está usando, la banda se llama: "Ska Tokio Paradise", es muy buena, la recomiendo bastante

 **Reviews, follows y favs.**

Muchas gracias a todos los follows y favs que tuve en el primer capítulo, me hicieron feliz, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

 **Rooss:** Oye chiquita, ¿hace falta que te diga lo feliz que me hace hablar contigo todos los días sobre nuestra bella otp y las otras que tenemos por ahí? Bueno, entrando a materia, como podrás haber visto Akiteru y el Pequeño Gigante se todo menos odiar xD (?, de hecho es el único amiguito que le queda 7u7 amiguito, aunque bueno, el pequeño la ha regado bastante. Esperemos que todo se solucione entre ellos. Y precisamente por eso mismo escribí esta historia porque casi no hay nadie del papá cuervo original OZEA! es la causa por la cual nuestro Hinata exista dentro del mundo del volley sin él quizás sería futbolista o un alumno infeliz y promedio. Le debemos la OTP al Pequeño Gigante. He puesto mi alma en este fic y espero te siga gustando mucho Te mando muchos abrazos =D

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	3. La jaula del león

**ADVERTENCIA** : YAOI Y MUCHO SEXO, okno, pero sí es Yaoi.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Cada vez me envicio más, y ahora terminé escribiendo esta rara narración, espero se entienda... si no, pos... me mandan mensaje y les explico de que se trataba. Agradezco como siempre y con todo mi amor a mi bella Rooss, musa de mi inspiración en el fandom, y a su bella página en fb: "Recomiendo fics" por recomendar este humilde trabajo. :v espero les guste, sino, hay chancla xD

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **El circo de las rarezas**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **3.- La jaula del león.**

No pudieron ganar las nacionales ese año, sin embargo, haber salido de entre la basura y lograr ser reconocidos como una potencia en el vóley de instituto fue más que suficiente para que reclutadores de todo el país pusieran sus ojos en la pequeña humidad que se atrevía desafiar todos los limites convencionales sobre estatura y el tabú relacionado con un deporte donde sólo se les permitía a los gigantes, monstruos con fuerza descomunal. Para ese año nadie se sorprendió que él junto a otros dos estudiantes recibieran cartas de petición con remitente en clubes deportivos en universidades importantes.

—¿Y ya decidiste qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó con voz suave Akiteru mientras comía varias mordidas de su bollo de carne, vivían más o menos cerca así que podían recorrer todo el camino sin verse sospechoso. Lo menos que querían en ese instante era llamar más la atención.

—Ir a un lugar donde pueda seguir jugando —respondió con bastante simpleza el Pequeño Gigante arrancando un pedazo grande del bollo y engulléndolo por completo—. ¿Tú vas aplicar examen para la universidad de Miyagi, no?

—Sí… no me gustaría alejarme mucho de casa, acabar la carrera y quizás quedarme a trabajar en Sendai.

—Suena a que tienes un plan —refirió el moreno mirándolo de reojo. Rascó su nariz y después metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo.

—Lo tengo, es más o menos sencillo… tú deberías hacer uno también, decidir pronto o las cartas pueden expirar…

—Sí expiran pues volveré a jugar vóley para que me vuelvan a ver —recalcó totalmente confiado—. No es como si hubiera algún otro Sakurai Shiiro… si están eligiendo a Sakurai Shiiro es porque tengo algo que otros no.

Akiteru parpadeó observando a su amigo y rió.

—Genial, Shiiro-kun, me encantaría tener la confianza que tienes tú… —golpeó el hombro ajeno.

—Hmp… deberías tener esa confianza, eres un hermano mayor que irá a la universidad para convertirse en adulto y que obviamente se volverá titular en su primer año —acabó su bollo y metió sus manos en los bolillos de su pantalón, su madre lo reprendía cuando hacía eso pues el pantalón adquiría un extraño olor a carne. Para ese momento Akiteru ya estrangulaba la correa de su morral por un pequeño ataque de ansiedad que le estaba aplastando ante toda la confesión, balbuceaba y Shiiro enarcó la ceja, golpeó fuerte la espalda del más alto para reír—. Anímate hombre… hemos practicado hasta que las uñas te han sangrado, la cagaste al mentirle al pequeño Tsukki pero bueno… son cosas que pasan y debes de aprender de ello…

—Shiiro…

—Además… era lógico que no fueras titular en Karasuno cuando yo fui y seré siempre la más legendaria estrella —estalló en ruidosas carcajadas para volver a caminar.

 _Quizás por eso no podía dejar de verlo, sólo quizás por eso mis ojos siempre estaba sobre su pequeña humanidad. Esperando el siguiente paso que le impulsara a volar. Fui un soñador que creyó en el sueño de las alas de cera. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto, pero tampoco estoy conforme con mi decisión, a decir verdad… muchas de mis decisiones fueron tomadas de manera egoísta sin pensar en cómo iba a terminar todo, cuáles serían la consecuencia y la gravedad del daño causado._

 _Mucha de esas determinaciones tomadas por aquellos impulsos desembocaron en terribles sismos que no pude controlar, no era dios, sólo un adolescente. El mundo se me había caído a pedazos y Shiiro con su increíble fortaleza los terminó de destrozar, pero en cambio me enseñó a cimentar un nuevo y brillante futuro producto de trabajo duro y esfuerzo. Poseía un talento natural envidiable además de tener vertida en cada una de sus fibras esa sustancia que los perdedores obstinados tienen para no perder la fe en sí mismos. Jamás se había rendido y dudaba en aquel entonces que nunca lo sería._

 _Capaz de hacer que el cielo se cayera y en a sus pies se arrastrara. Que las estrellas le erguieran como mínimo una constelación, que su leyenda se inmortalizara y que por fin un día todos lo conocieran como el pequeño gigante que caminó entre poderosos titanes._

 _Shiiro. En algún punto nos volvimos tan cercanos y dependientes uno del otro que no me importó verme arrastrado a cada una de tus locuras. Sabía que tan importante era para ti y por qué ambos preferíamos besarnos silenciosamente y voltear hacia otro lado al segundo siguiente. No es como si hubiera creído alguna vez durante la escuela media o ahora en la universidad que esta relación no tendría futuro, pero había muchas cuestiones de por medio: tu carrera en ascenso en un país donde la homosexualidad es un pecado, mi padre y su obtuso pensamiento homofóbico, mi orgullo herido tras destrozar la frágil imagen de hermano mayor y genial, mi falta de convicción por pedirte más o suplicarte que aceptarás la beca de Miyagi. Sé que te hubieras quedado y yo hubiera seguido aún más constante nada de esto estaría pasando y quizá…_

—¡Izquierda! —gimió el moreno mientras corría paralelo a la red, impulsándose con la fuerza de sus poderosas piernas y estampar el balón en un corte más que complicado, totalmente imposible. Sus compañeros no sabían si gritar, llorar o intimidarse, ese mocoso con su insufrible estatura había destrozado con ayuda de su capaz armador la defensa y voluntad de juego de un equipo completo.

—¡Sí! —rugió el pequeño cuerpo mientras el resto del equipo celebraba como si fuese una victoria total, y es que cada remate del pequeño gigante se sentía como una fuerte y cruda ola refrescante en la cara tras la travesía en el desierto.

La camisa empapada en sudor, el cabello pegoteado por todo el rostro, su lengua lamiendo sus labios que sabían salados, podía sentir como el desodorante untado a consciencia había empezado a perder su fuerza y ahora quedaba la reminiscencia de éste combinado con su aroma natural.

A Akiteru el latido de su corazón lo mantenía al borde, peor que el borde, lo tenía al límite de su propia capacidad. Apretaba los dientes mientras esperaba otro exitoso remate que hiciera eclosionar su cabeza tal cual un huevo se tratara. Uno, y otro, y otro. En un punto la rabia fue tal por parte del equipo contrario que comenzaron a cometer muchos errores y fue cuando llegó su propia ruina. Los de la Todai celebraron cuando el tercer set llegó a su fin y fue tiempo de saludarse. Al rubio le pareció ver una sonrisa torcida de superioridad en el rostro que tanto amaba, pero lo que también pudo notar fue un flagrante movimiento inconsciente al caminar de Shiiro. No le gustó en absoluto al universitario de Miyagi.

Esa misma tarde tuvo la osadía de preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Claro que estoy bien —espetó de forma burda el Pequeño Gigante engullendo su tercera hamburguesa infantil de queso. Tenía seis más al frente y amenazaba con pedir otra porción de papas, soda y hasta una malteada extra.

—Bueno, hazte ver por el terapeuta físico ¿vale?

—Hmp —tajó el tema—. ¿Has visto el corte? Me lo he apañado viendo el intercolegial inglés… los tíos esos saben hacer cosas locas muy de vez en cuando, aunque nunca han conseguido nada sobresaliente hasta ahora —comentó.

La conversación durante las siguientes dos horas se trató sobre cual país tenía al equipo más débil a pesar de que tenía todo el recurso para potenciar. Pasaron un largo rato hasta que al Pequeño Gigante le volvió a dar hambre y volvió a comer. Hablar de voleibol siempre iluminaba el rostro del moreno y le hacía ver como que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a levitar sin más. Akiteru había empezaba a creer que si la cosa seguía igual iba a cargar una soga en su mochila para amarrar al pequeño gigante y anclarlo a la tierra de un tobillo. Lo que nunca imagino fue que efectivamente fuese un tobillo el que lo dejará en la tierra con la incapacidad de volver a volar.

Primero fue en un partido donde no jugó un set completo, "está bien, lo están reservando para lo mejor", se dijo así mismo el que había viajado desde Miyagi hasta Tokio, como cada fin de semana, con tal de ver volar al que había sido su compañero y la estrella luminosa que había seguido durante tanto tiempo. Y por la cual no faltaba a una sola practica cada día de la semana por más cansado y disciplinado que ésta fuera, le habían advertido que no llegaría a ser titular en el primer semestre y que quizás en el segundo lo sería, el nivel universitaria era otro nivel, y por tal motivo comprendía porque cada vez jugaba menos Shiiro.

Pero conforme el tiempo y los partidos corrían parecía que el de cabellos negros, aquel cuervo orgulloso y soberbio se enraizaba junto a los otros suplentes. Hasta que un día definitivamente no lo vio más.

"Shiiro"

Pero para cuando tuvo reales intenciones de buscarle, de preguntarle qué ocurría, sí algo andaba mal. Era demasiado tarde. Se enteró por medio de conocidos y hasta un vídeo le mostraron, donde el Pequeño Gigante había alzado vuelo y al descender su pie se había desviado por completo. Un grito de dolor atravesó los oídos de Akiteru y su rostro se desfiguró al mismo tiempo que lo hacía aquel que yacía tirado en la cancha dentro de la pantalla del computador donde veía la grabación.

El rubio tuvo el primer impulso de salir corriendo a Tokio para auxiliar al voleibolista, pero entonces fue que notó, muy tarde, que apenas sabía de Shiiro que estudiaba en la Todai con la beca deportiva, que los partidos eran el domingo entre las seis y ocho de la noche y… que besaba condenadamente bien.

—¿Quieres algo de cenar? —cuestionó la voz ronca debido a la fuerte dependencia al cigarro que había adquirido en los últimos tres años.

Tsukishima Akiteru parpadeó, se había quedado embelesado observando la camisa del Karasuno con el aplicado blanco que rezaba el número 10 en su espalda. Inclusive en el cuello Hinata se había tomado la molestia de bordar a mano con temblorosa mano el nombre de su ídolo: Sakurai Shiiro, aunque en realidad decía: "Sakura Shiiro", se entendía la intención y el rubio lo agradecía de algún modo, podía ver ahora al Pequeño Gigante tranquilo, de algún modo la bruta intervención del bloqueador central había eclipsado de buena forma la vida turbia del exjugador.

—Tsukki —el aludido asomó su cabeza negra por el borde del marco de la puerta de la habitación—. Te pregunté si vas a querer algo de comer.

El más alto parpadeó y rió despacio mientras negaba tímidamente. Dejando de lado la camisa junto con el resto de ropa que habían aplastado y sobre la cual habían tenido relaciones minutos antes.

—Prometí a mamá que llegaría a cenar, y Kei dijo que él también llegaría a cenar —contó.

—Sabes… ayer que estuve en Karasuno vi jugar un rato a tu hermano.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tsukishima con verdadero interés mientras se levantaba recogiendo sus bóxers y colocándolos con cuidado. Estarían sucios de todos modos así que tendría que volver a casa sin pantaloncillos. Qué más daba. Caminó siguiendo la voz de Shiiro por la casa de cinco ambientes: Dos recamaras, una cocina, una sala y un solo baño. Por detrás y por frente había patio, había sido la casa de la abuela del Pequeño Gigante y la única "ayuda" que sus padres se habían ofrecido a brindarle a su hijo, más por ese desagradecido, adicto y pornógrafo no iban a hacer ellos.

—Sí —servía a empujones en un tazón de cerámica un poco de arroz vizcoso, nunca se le había dado cocinar al exjugador y estaba seguro que jamás iba a poder hacer eso. Akiteru suspiró resignado y le apartó para servir él, no podía hacer nada por la porquería de comida que estaba hecha, porque precisamente ya estaba hecha y sería pecado tirar. Así que trató de componerla un poco al menos que fuera comestible. Shiiro se sentó en la mesa y encendió un cigarrillo, aspiró fuerte por la nariz mientras jugaba con la perforación de su lengua—. Me recordó un montón a ti…

—¿Kei? ¿A mí? Para nada —reiteró volviendo sus ojos a su labor, se había girado antes para reprender al moreno que rió divertido—. Él tiene talento…

—Pero le falta motivación… a ti te faltaba talento y te sobraba motivación… tiene momentos de grandeza pero… nada sobresaliente, diferente a la pulga naranja.

—Hinata.

—Sí, sí… —jugó con su cenicero pensativo y el silencio llenó la cocina.

—¿Cómo te fue con eso? ¿Le distes las gracias?

—No, el entrenador… el nieto de Ukai, me pilló y me dijo que podía quedarme pero debía de guardar silencio y tal, así que eso hice pero… ya sabes —se recargó de la silla y la madera chilló—. Muchos recuerdos… mucho más de lo que estoy manejando ahora… así que mejor me salí, le dije a Ukai que le dijera gracias…

—Para sufrir uno de tus ataques nostálgico estabas más animado que de costumbre allá en la cama —bromeó el más alto sólo para recibir el calzoncillo de Shiiro en la cara quien se lo había quitado especialmente para eso. Akiteru rió a carcajadas cogiendo el calzoncillo y tirándolo al resto del desorden, una raya de más al tigre al cabo.

—Púdrete, mierda —agregó además sonrojado el Pequeño Gigante, se volvió a sentar sólo que ahora estaba desnudo. La comida llegó acompañada de las carcajadas del Tsukishima que se sentó para acompañar al otro a comer—. Pero… tienes un poco de razón… cuando salí el niño me siguió hasta el auto… estaba bien flipado —contó.

 _"¿Ya te vas?"_

 _"Sí, no puedo estar tanto tiempo aquí…"_

 _"Pero…"_ había un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos, me causo mucha ternura y me quedé para escucharlo _. "Quería hacerte un montón de preguntas"_

 _"Bueno…"_ aquí ya había puesto cara de pendejo y yo soy débil a ese tipo de caras, tú lo sabes. _"Sabes donde vivo después de todo_ ", le dije y el niño brilló, Akiteru, te lo puedo asegurar, iluminó todo Karasuno y el resto del pueblo, creo que si tuviéramos algún contacto en la base espacial J.F.K. y hubieran sacado una foto de ese momento se iba poder distinguir desde el espacio esa luz que irradió. Te seré sincero, me fastidió… pero él siguió.

 _"Antes de que te vayas… tú… ¿me podrías dar un consejo? Me viste en la práctica y en el partido… así que pensé que tú… tú podrías… sabes…"_

—Ay no —murmuró Akiteru torciendo el gesto, esperando lo peor, conocía lo cruel que podía ser el Pequeño Gigante, pobre Hinata, pensó el Tsukishima—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno le dije el consejo que a mí me hubiera gustado recibir:

 _"Deja el voleibol ahora que puedes… el día de mañana no me recuerdes diciéndote: "déjalo" para después pensar: "Le hubiera hecho caso" mientras lloras sumido en mocos y fracaso"_

—Shiiro…

—Hmp, eso no es todo, después llegó el chico con cara de amargado, no el otro Tsukki…

—Oye.

—Ya sabes… el setter.

—¿Kageyama?

—Sí, sí, Kageyama… ese el de los ojos de asesino serial confeso y carácter siniestro… bueno se acercó y me dijo algo como: "Hinata… la práctica no ha terminado".

 _"Kageyama…"_

 _"Vamos…"_ Haló a Hinata del brazo y lo hizo volver, pero… cuando creí que lo había visto todo se giró hacia mí. _"Oi… no busques más a Hinata… o prometo que te vas a arrepentir…"_

 _"¿Hablas enserio? Suenas como todo un chico malo"_

 _"Quizás lo sea… para conseguir la victoria me volveré "un chico malo", pero mientras tanto… necesito a este chico y tus mierdas lejos de su cabeza…"_

 _"¿Mierdas?"_

 _"No me importa que seas el entrenador del equipo brasileño o el Pequeño Gigante, pero mientras yo esté en la cancha… Hinata y todos los demás serán invencibles… ¿entiendes?"_

 _"Es tu enemigo natural, altera el orden que sean tan unidos…"_

 _"Antinatural es que alguien desperdicie su talento metiéndose porquerías"_ Después de eso arrastró a Hinata hasta el gimnasio.

—¿Y eso te tiene contento?

—Bueno, pocas veces ves tanta convicción y me preguntó si yo era igual cuando yo tenía su edad —torció el gesto mientras que empezaba a juguetear con sus palillos recibiendo el plato con arroz y huevo crudo encima. Lo sazonó con salsa de soja y empezó a comer.

—De todos modos… debiste ser más amable con Hinata, de momento deberías dejarlo en paz…

—¿Crees? —masticó con cuidado. El cigarro seguía consumiéndose en el cenicero, ahí encontraría muerte.

—Podrías meter a Hinata en problemas y sería injusto… —Akiteru se acomoda mejor y recarga su peso sobre la emsa.

—Entonces debería entretenerme contigo por aquí.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, después se puso de pie.

—Iré a recoger mis cosas…

—Tsukki…

—No te escucho, Shiiro.

Media hora más tarde la casa volvía a quedarse en completo silencio. Shiiro cogió la ropa sucia y la lanzó de mala gana a la lavadora. Se dispuso a hacer el aseo pero al final sólo logró ponerse los calzoncillos, era un completo desastre en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, incluyendo su propia vida como una sola totalidad. Se tiró contra la cama dispuesto a ahogarse cuando el timbre sonó. Sonrió divertido. Ese debía de ser Akiteru que había decidido regresar tentado por la provocativa insinuación y promesa del "Beso de Singapur" versión Sakurai. Su padre se moría si sabía para qué clase de retorcido truco sexual estaban bautizando con su apellido y el apellido de su padre y su padre antes que él.

—Así que tienes curiosidad por conocer a Singapur en un bes… —se quedó callado con los labios entreabiertos cuando dejó la puerta abierta y él recargado de esta.

—Ho-hola…

—Hmp… creí que tu amiguito te había dicho que no te acercaras… ¿no? Te puede pegar —anunció el mayor cruzándose de brazos. Se le apetecía ahora un cigarro que usaría como valvula de escape ante la vista abstinencia que tendría gracias al mamón de Akiteru.

—Bu-bueno… Kageyama… no tiene por qué enterarse sólo he venido rápido y…

—¿y?

—Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Shiiro suspiró, alzó su mirada notando como convenientemente la vecina chismosa regaba las plantas, ¡claro! A las nueve de la noche regando plantas hasta el punto de ahogarlas. Pff, idiota, pensó el moreno antes de bostezar y moverse.

—Adelante… sólo serán diez minutos en lo que encuentro mis cigarros, después borras tu trasero de aquí —gruñó.

Otra vez la sonrisa enorme de Hinata iluminaba el basurero al que entraba y Shiiro podía imaginar perfectamente que esa sonrisa suya. Lo llevó hasta la cocina que Akiteru había limpiado, el único lugar presentable de toda la residencia, aunque habían tenido que pasar por el resto de pocilga para llegar hasta ahí, terreno limpio de minas. Shiiro se sentó en la silla que ocupara antes e invitó a Shoyo a hacer lo propio. El menor con los nervios en punta y una sonrisa temblorosa de emoción pura no se podría borrar de su cara. Observó con absorta gloria el lugar y difícilmente sus ojos se posaban en el del cabello enmarañado y negro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué odias el voleibol? —fue directo y certero—. Es cierto… que quizás somos una excepción a la regla del volley y…

Una carcajada lo interrumpió sus ojos dejaron de emitir aquel virginal brillo y se transformaron en uno de deconcierto, el timbre de aquella burlona carcajada no le había gustado para nada al rematador que soñaba en convertirse en el as como el que tenía en su frente había hecho en algún momento.

—Para comenzar, cariño Hinata… no nos metas en el mis saco… Yo era el Pequeño Gigante no por ser una "excepción a la regla", yo era el motivo por el cual había reglas… —farfulló seriamente y alcanzó sus cigarrillos, encendió uno—. Escuché del hermano de Tsukishima —se refería a Akiteru—. Una anécdota sobre tu rematador y tú, que se llevaban mal… y aún así parecía que me iba a saltar encima porque te estaba distrayendo… ¿sabes por qué? —lo señaló tras dar una calada a su cigarrillo. Hinata negó—. Porque un colocador puede ser muy bueno, pero sino tiene un rematador que le siga el ritmo está perdido… no todos nacen para servir y colocar…

Hinata recordó a Oikawa y su monstruosa capacidad para adaptarse, estuvo a punto de contradecir pero se quedó callado cuando Shiiro alzó su mano para acallarlo.

—Hay, en estos casos, excepciones a la regla y puede que existan uno o dos jugadores que durante toda su miserable vida entrenan como perros hambrientos… entrenan tanto con tantas personas diferentes que al final se vuelven una arcilla dispuesta a moldearse a cualquiera pero… aquellos que nacen bendecidos… dotados para servir… la tienen difícil… creen que se merecen al mundo y cuando el mundo les demuestra que ni siquiera ellos son dignos es cuando comienzan a sufrir… pues por más que se acostumbren a servir a los otros siempre les hará falta ese eslabón con el cual compaginar para servir alegre y felizmente… pueden pasar años, quizás nunca lo encuentren pero en tu caso… veo que tu armador ya se amoldó a ti… y tú a él bajó su cruel yugo…

—Kageyama no es cru —habló pero Shiiro lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Ahora… tú y yo, no somos excepción a ninguna regla… porque ni tú eres yo ni yo soy tú… y peor aún… alguien con tu capacidad limitada jamás podría compararse a la capacidad que llegué a tener a tu edad —declaró fríamente, el rostro de Hinata se rompió y apretó los labios. La frustración nacía—. Claro está… yo tampoco me podría comparar a tu propia capacidad… mierda… estuviste saltando por todos lados como loco durante todo un partido y saliste en una pieza como si hubieras ido a caminar al parque… tú acondicionamiento físico es de verdad temible y de cuidado pero… mal encaminado —agregó.

—Pequeño Gigante.

Para esas alturas Shiiro esperaba haber cansado al menor lo suficiente como para correrlo, pero ocurrió lo contrario. Frunció el ceño al verlo de pie con ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinado hacia él. El aludido subió un pie a su silla, se abrazó de su pierna y colocó su barbilla en su rodilla. Esperando a escuchar lo que el otro tenía para decir.

—¡Enséñame a volar como tú lo hacías! ¡Entréname para ser alguien como tú!

El moreno abrió los ojos y soltó otra carcajada. Rascó su mejilla.

—Lo siento, terminé con el voleibol, busca al entrenador Ukai y…

—No puede hacerlo.

—¿Ah?

—Él hizo su parte y… ya no puede hacerlo más —el semblante de Hinata se oscureció por completo antes de agregar con voz solemne—. Murió a finales del verano pasado.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	4. El domador de bestias

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Haikyuu**! con todo y sus momentos súper geniales no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Romance. AU. Lemon. Spoilers. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : ¡Chan! Regresamos con las actualizaciones semanales de el Circo, vamos en el capítulo 4 y todo empieza a tomar más forma, este capítulo en especial me gustó, lo hice en un día. No lo subí antes porque quería tener avanzados algunos otros capítulos. Lamento mucho la demora pero a mi pc no le gustaba lo que llevaba del fic y lo borró, éste junto con "Los reyes de la montaña" y "Las mil plumas del cuervo". Tuve que parar éste y Los Reyes porque es los que menos forma tenían, Las mil plumas como sea todo está bien claro en mi cabeza. Otra vez una disculpa, gracias por esperar y aquí se los dejo. Disfruten.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **El circo de las rarezas.**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **4.- Domador de bestias.**

—Shoyo… ¿sabes elevar? —cuestionó el Pequeño gigante mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo, entre sus dedos, en la mano contraria, una lata de cerveza tibia, la había sacado hacía un buen rato y ya se le había pasado lo frío, le daba igual mientras el resultado final fuera el mismo. Observaba con detenimiento como Hinata botaba el balón contra la pared de la barda en el patio trasero de la casa del mayor.

El acoso por parte del de cabellos naranja había sido tal que lo había empezado a tomar como especie de rutina. Una que si bien no le parecía "correcto" a alguna parte del cerebro, una minúscula y silenciosa, al resto le daba igual, así que le dejaba estar siempre y cuando no hiciera preguntas molestas. Hinata, siendo Hinata, le había costado tres golpes rendir aquella petición, era idiota no masoquista así que sólo se conformaba por estar cerca de su ídolo y respirar el mismo aire que él. Viéndolo bien no era un mocoso tan insoportable como al principio creyó que era. Se mantenía en silencio haciendo su tarea, a veces lo veía fijamente y el Pequeño Gigante sólo seguía en lo suyo, cuando ambos tenían hambre era Hinata el que pedía la comida y Shiiro pagaba, comía poco y recogía los trastes sucios dejándolos junto al resto. Akiteru se encargaba de lavarlos. El enano parecía ser no desagradable.

Habiendo pasado una semana desde las visitas regulares del enano del Karasuno a su casa, Shiiro le había permitido ir hasta más allá de las paredes de su hogar, traspasando hasta el que durante mucho tiempo, años, había sido su templo, su sagrado lugar. Ahí en la estrecha yarda entre maleza y basura se encontraba oculta una cancha de voleibol. Estaban los postes erguidos, oxidados por el paso del tiempo, no existía red alguna y las marcas que delimitaban la cancha habían sido borradas por la mala yerba que se expandió y creció sin control.

El rostro del menor se iluminó en el momento en que vio el lugar donde su ídolo había entrenado, y sin que nadie se lo indicara empezó recoger las latas de cerveza que había apiladas desde saber dios qué día, y de aquello había hecho su misión Shoyo cada vez que iba a casa de Shiiro y no tenía tareas qué hacer. Cuando se aburría o se cansaba de tratar de limpiar mientras que Sakurai lo ignoraba o sencillamente se ponía a beber para verlo, empezaba a rematar contra una pared que había al otro extremo y delimitaba con la parte trasera de la casa de tres pisos del vecino de Shiiro.

—¿Elevar?

—Sí, colocar… —indicó Shiiro, ese día en específico se cumplían tres semanas desde que Shoyo había estado yendo a ver (y limpiar el patio) al Pequeño gigante.

El avance en la cancha era notorio: tres pacas grandes de latas, varias bolsas de basura y naturaleza muerta que había sido arrancada esperaban en una esquina del patio por ser llevadas por los recolectores de basura, aunque las tres pacas con aluminio serían vendidas. Shoyo había pedido permiso a Shiiro para darles aquel uso y al moreno le indicó, textualmente: "me vale mierda, haz lo que quieras".

—Soy rematador —contestó Hinata seguía rematando aunque las piernas le dolían, las practicas en el equipo se habían vuelto más pesadas para los de grados inferiores pues debían entrenar los hoyos en la defensa que Daichi iba a dejar.

Shiiro gruñó mientras se incorporaba fastidiado, le dolía la cadera y el trasero.

—Eres un puto grano en el culo —ofendió con un tono bastante duro, aunque la grosería y la expresión dejó de tener sentido para Hinata que juraba en ese momento el mundo se detenía, pues Shiiro le arrebataba el balón tricolor de sus manos—. Sólo lo explicaré una vez… si la jodes volveré a aplastarme —advirtió y no pudo evitar apretar sus labios para que una sonrisita pendeja no se apareciera en su boca al ver la expresión de niño en navidad que Shoyo le estaba regalando. Por algún motivo quiso saltar sobre Hinata para abrazarlo y embutirlo de dulces, no tenía un solo dulces solo pepinillos en conserva, pero eso serviría a sus ojos.

—¡Te pondré atención! ¡Lo juro! —gimió desesperado Shoyo mientras que entregaba apresurado el balón al Pequeño gigante que hizo rebotar el mismo, hacía tanto tiempo que no cogía uno que sintió cierta nostalgia doliente, misma que se disipó de inmediato, podía sentir la respiración y mirada del menor sobre sí. Era raro porque estaba a uno o dos metros de él. Torció la sonrisa el mayor antes de lanzar el balón al aire y adaptarse un poco al tacto para no estropear su explicación, por algún motivo deseaba hacerlo de forma adecuada para que Hinata entendiera.

Fue en ese instante que recordó la tarde anterior que había hablado con Akiteru, sobre Hinata, para variar. El moreno había ido hasta el campus donde estudiaba el rubio, quejándose de las visitas constantes del jugador de Karasuno, lo fastidiado que estaba y su inexplicable insistencia:

—Hinata te busca porque eres su ídolo, Shiiro —dijo el universitario sin apartar la mirada de un libro que mantenía sobre sus piernas.

—Hmp… ¿Y qué supone que haga? —se quejó, habían tenido la misma discusión un montón de veces al transcurrir de sus citas en las últimas semanas, y siempre, sencillamente acababan en el mismo lugar, con él irritado y Akiteru yéndose, en esa ocasión se encontraban ambos en la habitación del rubio en la casa que arrendaba con otros cinco estudiantes cerca a la universidad.

Pequeño gigante fumaba en la ventaba al tanto observaba al otro con gesto molesto, Shiiro no entendía muy bien a Hinata, y más que buscar consejo para tratar de "ayudar" con sus necesidades a Shoyo lo que quería escuchar era el cómo sacarse de encima al pelirrojo.

—No lo sé, Shiiro… ¿nunca tuviste un ídolo?

—Tú eres mi ídolo… vivir en este piso de mierda y pagar… ¿cuánto? Diez mil yenes al mes…

—No es tu asunto, Shiiro —bufó el rubio.

—Vale, vale… sólo jugaba pero… ya intenté de todo, hablarle feo, pedirle por favor que lo dejé de joder a la mierda y nada… —El Pequeño gigante tiró la colilla por la ventana asomándose para ver si tenía la fortuna de que le cayera a alguien, de preferencia en el ojo, pero por desgracia la calle estaba desolada. Sonrió cuando vio del otro lado de la calle a una chica castaña que llevaba sus manos ocupadas por varios tomos gruesos de libros.

—¿Por qué no intentas dejarlo estar? Si tanto te molesta… ignóralo… —sugirió Tsukishima.

—Lo dejo estar… pero si lo dejo estar más tiempo temo que un día aparezca con todas sus cosas para mudarse a mi casa —advirtió—. Ha estado limpiando las últimas semanas el patio de atrás…

—¿Dónde jugábamos cuando éramos más jóvenes? —cuestionó el rubio sin alzar la mirada, pero si con entera curiosidad.

Sakurai viró su atención a su interlocutor antes de sonreír de medio lado observando lo concentrado que estaba, esa lucha por mantenerse entero y receptivo a todo lo que aquellas letras le estaban diciendo. El Pequeño gigante se enamoró de ese gesto imperturbable que veía fijamente el libro de cálculo avanzado cuando ambos estaban dentro de la heteronormativa, pero no hubo confesión sino tiempo después, de hecho nunca existió una confesión como tal sólo pasó y ya, como las cosas que la naturaleza hace y que el mundo le busca explicación. Buscarle entendimiento al modo en que la respiración de Akiteru se acompasaba de inmediato a la de Shiiro cada vez que se encontraban era un desperdicio, era restarle la magia como Isaac Newton lo hizo con el caer de las manzanas de los árboles, que escenario más romántico el de encontrarte con tu amante bajo un manzano y que la fuerza del amor fuera tal que provocara que hasta los frutos de árbol cayeran rendido.

—Pff… —bufó Shiiro relamiéndose los labios, luego decían que él no tenía pensamientos profundos.

Se quedó quieto observando el movimiento de los ojos ámbar, apresurados por contener toda la información. Su tenacidad era una rareza oculta debajo de esa pasividad y alegría desbordante. Cuan diferente era de su pequeño hermano al cual Shiiro no tenía el gusto de conocer más que solo de mención. Durante todos esos años el moreno se había negado a una presentación formal con la familia de Akiteru pues temía a que descubrieran que estaba enamorado de su hijo mayor, tan enamorado de esas largas pestañas que parecían pesar cada segundo un poco más, la piel pálida que endurecía para dejar la de un hombre, las manos que sabían rematar con fiereza y acariciar con calma, amaba el ritmo desbocado que podía alcanzar en el sexo cuando tenía mal día y se negaba a ahablar. Sakurai Shiiro amaba con una terrible desesperación a Tsukishima que durante un tiempo había creído que moriría de amor y nadie iba poder intervenir.

De pronto el tema de Hinata había dejado de tener importancia.

Su vena egoísta había saltado y amarrado con fuerza al salvaje animal que normalmente era él.

El único con la capacidad de hacer que el Pequeño gigante dimitiera de toda consciencia.

El circo de las rarezas, que era la vida de Shiiro, se complacía en presentar al único, inigualable:

Domador de bestias.

—Tsukki… estoy aburrido —el tono del Pequeño gigante había cambiado, como si de un ship se tratase. El otro tragó saliva sin alzar la mirada, conocía ese tono, lo advertía, algo en su instinto natural le decía que debía coger del brazo a Shiiro y llevarlo a la bañera, dejarlo ahí hasta que se tranquilizara.

—Debo terminar esto, Shiiro, cuando terminemos pues salimos un rato —contestó el rubio con un deje de frustración, no tenía que adivinar cómo acabaría aquello y de verdad tenía que soportar para estudiar. Aquellos algoritmos se le resistían, pero él era persistente.

A Shiiro se le hacía irresistible que tan persistente podía ser. Los números cederían como todas las ciencias exactas cedían en algún punto, era por eso que amaba los números, siempre se podía encontrar el valor de la incógnita y el resultado jamás sería variable, no eran como… Sakurai Shiiro, el Pequeño gigante, por ejemplo, los ojos ámbar se alzaron al aludido en sus pensamientos. El moreno siempre se resistía hasta el último minuto. Haciendo de sus deseos una voluntad, y de sus caprichos la prioridad en la vida de la gente que le rodeaba. Esa gente, por cierto, se reducía sólo a Akiteru que en ese momento se quedó congelado por el modo provocativo en que el otro caminaba hacia él.

No era un andar femenino y contoneado, no, era la marcha de un emperador, de un conquistador que pisaba la tierra ganada, el suelo le rendía pleitesía por saberse dichoso por servir de algo a Sakurai Shiiro. Aquellos eran pasos firmes y devastadoramente excitantes, los de un gigante. Con el garbo insolente que le caracterizaba al menor y la mirada fría, fija en su objetivo. Akiteru no podía despegar la mirada de esa figura que se había alzado hacia él y ahora estaba delante suyo, con manos pálidas y venosas retirando el libro de su agarre, escuchándolo rebotar en saber dios que hoyo de su alcoba. Los muslos del moreno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Esas mismas manos, descorteces manos, ahora hacían de su cabello un desorden igual o peor del que la lengua del exjugador numero 10 hacía en su boca.

 _Sabor a alcohol amargo, cigarros y matcha._

Tsukishima sólo supo pasar el tacto frío de sus palmas por la cintura firme del otro, colándolo debajo debajo de la camisa para atraerlo más hacia sí, aferrándolo con posesividad. Haciendo que su lado más territorial quedará al descubierto. Los números, sus incógnitas y resultados dejaron de ser prioridad en el momento en que escuchó al otro respirar entrecortadamente a su oído al tiempo que sus dientes se encajaban en el cuello del menor, hundiéndose en marcas que otros amantes habían dejado y él borraría. Ninguno de esos importaba si Akiteru tenía la posibilidad de estar así un poco más, siendo espectador único de ese sonrojo que se formaba debajo de los parpados del menor cuando está a punto de gemir descuidadamente alertando al resto de las personas que está a punto de comenzar un concierto único.

El Pequeño gigante supo que ganó en el instante en que Tsukishima se desesperó en desabrochar la camisa y termina por tironearla hacia arriba. Aprovechando a pasar sus labios sobre el pecho que fue quedando desnudo. Sorbiendo en la clavícula que se marca masculina por encima de los pectorales. Las drogas, el alcohol y el exceso no han permitido que Shiiro ganase peso en los últimos tres años de retiro del deporte sin embargo la grasa suelta en el estomago no es propia de ese cuerpo que en tiempos mejores había lucido firme. El Pequeño gigantea atravesó una pequeña crisis al tener que mostrar un cuerpo como ese a Akiteru, con cualquier otra persona le daba igual que le vieran como lo vieran: carne suelta, huesos remarcados contra la piel y manchas de amantes fortuitos sin nombre. Pero con Akiteru, era un tema totalmente diferente, que de a poco comenzó a ser desplazado con los tiernos besos que le proporciona en los brazos, en el cuello. Las manos del menor acercándolo desde la espalda y él soltando de a poco su vientre que trataba de ocultar, no era algo anormal, era un ritual que ambos se sabían de memoria.

Shiiro hubiera deseado sólo haberse entregado a esas manos, a esa mirada, a ese aliento, a ese deseo, su primer amor, pero el destino rara vez conspiraba a favor de alguien, y el resto del tiempo fue la desdicha que el cosmos vertía sobre ciertos individuos que vivían malditos toda su vida preguntándose ¿qué están haciendo mal?, individuos como el propio Pequeño gigante.

En menos de lo que se da cuenta ya se encuentran ambos desnudos. Él temblando en cada embestida al tanto sube y baja sin control sosteniéndose de los hombros del otro, había transpiración perlando su espalda que era marcada por uñas celosas, ese ardor dolería mañana que se bañará y el efecto de los besos que dulcemente le regalan en ese momento hubiera pasado, pero por un instante, eran un perfecto analgésico.

Su boca no paro un segundo de proliferar ruidos fuertes y roncos, mientras que la de Akiteru se clavaba en su hombro dejando saliva y palabras dulces. El sillón donde decidieron hacer su pequeño nido se mantenía firme sin moverse, es el lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo a Shiiro, pues mantenía el olor a tantas veces que habían acabado por correrse ambos sobre él, pero también mantenía las memorias de tardes enteras donde sólo bastaba una frazada y un abrazo, quedarse en silencio viendo alguna película desde la computadora del rubio. En esas ocasiones de paz absoluta sus manos quedaban resquicios de tranquilidad los siguientes dos o tres días y todo parecía ser perfecto. Debajo de las cobijas buscando mostrarse cariño encontraban la calma que en ningún otro lugar encontraban. Akiteru solía sostenerle las manos a Akiteru para darles calor, no obstante, en ese momento en que estaban con pechos desnudos y sentimientos al descubiertos, donde el deseo imperaba, las mismas manos ambables se enterraban desesperadas en la negra, halándola para exponer el cuello y abusar de él al tanto el moreno subía y bajaba sobre la erección que parecía endurecerse más y más. Haciendo que la voz se elevara.

Akiteru no le impedía que alzara su voz, por el contrario, presionaba más las caderas para que se dejara caer con más fuerza y así Shiiro gimiera con más fuerza, eso le excitaba, después de todo estaba seguro que no había nadie en la casa donde arrendaba con otros cinco estudiantes, todos tenían compromisos, pero Shiiro sabía que hacía raro ya no estaban solos.

Sabía que había alguien más ahí. Sabía que alguien los escuchaba. Sabía que alguien los observaba desde la puerta que accidentalmente había dejado entreabierta y desde donde el corazón se le rompía a una preciosa castaña que aplastaba su boca con sus manos, al tanto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Mío… —dijo posesivo el Pequeño gigante guiando la cabeza de Akiteru hacia su pecho sólo para que el más alto mordiera con fuerza y demanda la piel. Los orbes grises perdidos y nublados por el deseo se clavaban en la chica, esa perra que había intentado apartarlo de su Akiteru. No lo cedería, jamás a nadie, se lo habían entregado a él, ni ahora ni nunca iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran—. ¡Akiteru! —lo llamó con desesperación volviendo a ignorar a la pequeña zorra que había coqueteado descaradamente con Tsukishima días atrás, expresando el asco y "repulsión" que sentía por los gays, obligando con su atroz comentario a Tsukishima a decir algo que "simpatizaba" con esa frase. Shiiro en ese momento lo había visto desconcertado. Habiéndose propuesto hacerla pagar y alejarla por completo. Al parecer lo estaba logrando; sin embargo la venganza dejó de tener sentido cuando la mano de Tsukki se aferró a su miembro y lo estimulaba en forma furiosa para hacerlo correrse. Lo que desconocía el mayor es que el Pequeño gigante estaba tan excitado que sólo basto un par de embestidas, la voz ronca de su amante gemir contra su oído y el violento toque para que se viniera encima, apretando más su intimidad, dilatándola contra la hombría de Akiteru provocando en él el mismo resultado que lograra Shiiro.

Carne, semen y sudor. Respiraciones maltrechas. Un abrazo desesperado. Lagrimas de placer. Palabras de amor dichas dentro del mismo frenesí.

—Nunca me dejes… —suplicó Shiiro a Akiteru quien correspondió besando donde pudo aún respirando por la boca. Viviendo de un corazón que no lograba calmarse. Su mano subiendo por la espalda ajena sintiendo la peligrosa delgadez del cuerpo del exjugador número 10 del Karasuno. Besó otra vez al moreno sabiendo que él era el único domador que podía lidiar con esa feroz bestia.

—Jamás lo haría… tonto…

La primera vez que sus cuerpos se encontraron había sido también la primera vez que había probado suerte un accidente en toda regla. El Pequeño gigante había corrido con desesperación, precipitándose contra la red y cogiendo el vuelo, para rematar, pero demasiado tarde calculó su aterrizaje, terminando por darlo sobre uno de sus compañeros, Akiteru que recibió el impacto. El moreno quedó tendido sobre el rubio quién amablemente le sonrió.

—Menos mal que no estás herido.

—Idiota, pero tú te caíste…

—Hubiera sido un problema que nuestra estrella se dañara.

Fueron palabras secas cargadas de un extraño sentimiento que invitaron al moreno a quedarse callado y no hacer ningún tipo de comentario cortante, o hiriente como siempre hacía con el resto de sus compañeros. En cambio, pasó el resto del entrenamiento observando silenciosamente el humilde actuar de aquel rubio. Por esos años el equipo gozaba de un alto número de jugadores y sólo los mejores lograban entrar a las batallas. Pequeño gigante se había ganado a base de lágrimas, sudor y esfuerzo su posición, nadie se la había regalado, nadie lo había apoyado, sólo él y su rabia contra el mundo, contra el destino por hacerlo un ente inferior en estatura.

Tenía motivos de sobra para despreciar al resto de sus compañeros quienes a pesar de poseer la altura y la fuerza no lograban sacar lo mejor de sí mismo, se mimaban con la excusa que hacían lo mejor que podía cuando en realidad podían hacer más, llevar al limite sus habilidades, los débiles lo desesperaban.

—¡Soy veinte centímetros más bajo que tú y aún así no puedes hacer ese puto remate! —había rugido en más de una ocasión contra Chigane, el otro bloqueador lateral quien era el más alto pero el más torpe, perezoso y molesto del equipo, poseía un malhumor igual al del Pequeño gigante que no se cortaba cuando de marcar los errores de los otros se trataba.

No era raro que ambos se vieran envueltos en riñas constante que muchas veces acababa con juegos de manos peligrosos que tenían que ser detenidos por los sempais. Shiiro solía ser altanero y malhumorado, pero jamás descortés, jamás tirado al desafiar las reglas, prefería irse y volver antes que levantar la voz contra el alto mando que era el entrenador, el consejero o el capitán.

—Tsukishima… —habló el entrenador Ukai cruzándose de brazos al filo de la cancha, desde su posición podía observar al par al borde de los golpes. El rubio se adelanto cuando escuchó ser llamado—. Acompaña a Sakurai a tomar aire —ordenó con voz autoritaria a lo que el aludido sólo apretó los labios chasqueando la lengua y virando su tura hacia la salida.

Akiteru no le quedó más que seguir al número diez que estando afuera lejos de la mirada del entrenador y de su equipo general arremetió contra una pequeña plantita que alguien había tenido la desdicha de dejar olvidada. La tierra oscura salpico aquella que estaba endurecida por el concurrido transito que tenía todos los días sobre ella. La flor salió volando varios metros lejos de la meseta pero hasta ella fue el furioso cuervo para machacar a la pobre planta con toda la cólera que le estaba comiendo por dentro. El rubio caminó hacia él sin saber cómo empezar a hablarle o si debía mejor apartarse y permitir que siguiera descargando su frustración. El problema vino cuando un gato saltó delante de Shiiro, Akiteru adivinó lo que cruzó por la cabeza del bloqueador así que antes de que el Pequeño gigante alzara el pie para coger vuelo y hacer al gato víctima de su furia, él saltó hacia el otro haciéndolos rodar.

Como respuesta Shiiro golpeó con el codo el rostro de aquel que le había derribado, de aquel le había hecho comer polvo. Akiteru no comprendió porque reaccionó al golpe, apretando el agarre y estrellándolo de nuevo al piso.

Terminaron por convertirse en unmar de golpes, mordidas y jadeos, tierra levantada. El gato los miraba desde una ventana a la que había subido y la planta masacrada seguía donde la furia de Shiiro la había estampado. Entrenador y compañeros salieron para detenerlos. Ambos fueron suspendidos durante dos semanas del entrenamiento, la parte positiva es que nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Shiiro era de naturaleza agresiva, cualquier cosa lo ponía irritable, explotando con facilidad. Pero Akiteru, Akiteru era distinto. Ni siquiera él entendía porque había respondido al ataque del otro, sabía que lo había empujado para detener el maltrato contra el gato, pero… ¿por qué seguirle el hilo de golpes cuando el otro empezó a agredirlo?

—¿Estás frustrado no? —susurró Shiiro con una bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo.

El rubio que mantenía una igual pero contra su mejilla miró a quemarropa al más bajito.

—Lo he visto en tu cara cuando entrenamos y rematamos los titulares… juegas bien, sigue esforzándote, hazte más fuerte y lucha por tus propios medios, el rencor y la envidia sólo te harán sentir miserable.

Akiteru miró a Shiiro que volvió su atención al frente.

—Solías ser cool… —susurró el mayor de ambos mientras besaba la cabeza húmeda del moreno. La sesión había acabado con dos rondas completas, apenas calzando su respiración a la del otro. Shiiro recostado contra el pecho del rubio.

—Cállate… —gruñó malhumorado. Sí, solía ser buena onda.

Akiteru miró a Shiiro que volvía aponer aquella expresión seria, mejillas sonrojadas y ceño fruncido.

Bufó cuando Hinata pudo elevar el balón, Shiiro corrió a rematar aunque el balón se fue de largo.

—¡¿Eres estúpido o algo por el estilo?! —gimió el Pequeño gigante—. ¡Tus colocaciones son horribles!

—¡Perdón por no ser Kageyama! ¡O el Gran rey!

—¿El Gran rey?

—Sus saques son de muerte, y sus colocaciones son geniales, aunque no tan geniales como las de Kageyama, como a Kageyama lo llamaban "El Rey de la cancha", pues yo le puse "El Gran rel" a Oikawa-san.

—¿Esa nena presumida?

El pelirrojo se quedó callado sólo para reír de forma divertida, Shiiro sonrió ante la risa contagiosa del menor. Se dejó caer en el piso de su patio al que aún le faltaba un poco de mantenimiento. Hinata se sentó frente a él. Y siguió narrando sus encuentros contra el Seijoh y cómo habían ganado valientemente, Shiiro lo escuchó con cuidado, y se burló cuando pudo, en otras ocasiones él enriqueció la anécdota según lo que había oído de la boca de Akiteru que a su vez su hermano le había contado a él. Hinata se emocionaba pensando que de algún modo Shiiro había escuchado de él.

—"Juegas bien, sigue esforzándote, hazte más fuerte y lucha por tus propios medios" —interrumpió la anécdota que contaba el menor. A lo que éste abrió mucho los ojos por las palabras de aliento. Pequeño gigante hizo un pequeño puchero desvió la mirada al cielo que se volvía atardecer—. Me lo dijo la persona que me enseñó a jugar voleibol… después se lo dije a alguien que quiero mucho —farfulló—. Ahora te lo digo a ti… ese es el "secreto" de Sakurai Shiiro… —Volvió tímidamente la mirada a Hinata pero ni así fue capaz de prevenir el instante en que el Sol de Karasuno saltó hacia él. Riendo feliz y llorando con jadeos conmocionados—. ¡Idiota! ¡No llores! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Él había tenido un héroe y también había sido así de estúpido.

Rezaría para que Hinata no se convirtiera en una bestia que necesitara un domador.

Y si necesitaba domador, fuera tan bueno como el suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y review, son lo más.**

 **Review:**

 **Yukie:** Lamento mucho que tardará un mes completo la actualización pero los imprevistos con las tecnologías no las controlamos. Mi pc es muy confiable pero creo que de verdad no le gustaba lo que tenía escrito -inserte risas de programa de televisión-, pero bueno, espero que el capítulo haya compensado la espera y ese comentario de "Shiiro y Akiteru montándosela" pues... hahahaahahahaha, creo que ya quedó claro ¿cierto? Bueno, el Pequeño gigante siento que es diferente al sol de Karasuno en muchos aspectos y en personalidad, trato de hacerlo como un eclipse, Hinata es el Sol pues Shiiro es un eclipse parte sol, parte luna, así que es retorcido pero tiene sus partes "deslumbrantes". En todo caso, apenas estamos comenzando y no te encariñes con nadie, nah mentira, encariñate con todos. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer ambas historias, leer tus reviews me hacen feliz -inserte corazón ghei-. Saludos y nos leemos c:

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	5. El conejo del sombrero

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El circo de las rarezas**

St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.- El conejo del sombrero**

Era casi primavera, y Shoyo se detuvo a analizar este detalle cuando un día después de estar haciendo recepciones junto con Ennoshita y Sugawara se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada secundaria del gimnasio. Cerca de la entrada lateral del gimnasio había un limonero que daba de estos frutos gordos y verdes, caían al piso cada tanto y uno que otro alumno robaba unos cuantos –decían que eran amargos pero con miel sabían deliciosos-, el resto los recogía el conserje, no obstante, el limonero daba unas pequeñas flores blancas que hacía resplandecer destellos de color entre las hojas verdes y nutridas, el detalle le hacía sonreír cada tanto; no se había percatado pero desde que Natsu había crecido él se había vuelto muy sensible con respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Su hermana le hacía ver el mundo a través de sus ojos y era maravilloso. Era su segunda primavera en Karasuno y sentía que el cuerpo le brillaba junto con ese bonito limonero. Secaba su sudor con una toalla, su respiración ya se había regularizado pero la transpiración seguía recorriendo mares por su rostro y su espalda, la camisa se le pegaba a la piel y aunque era incómodo tenía que aguantase, tuvo el impulso de quitarse la camisa para refrescarse pero sería regañado tal como Daichi regañaba a Tanaka.

En breves semanas los de tercero se despedirían para siempre del equipo y después recibirían a los chicos de nuevo ingreso, ellos estarían en segundo y volvería a comenzar el conteo regresivo hacia los torneos, un perfecto ciclo sin fin. El corazón le latía acelerado al saber qué estrategia iban a utilizar ahora que la estrella no estaría, ni el confiable colocador o la fuerte recepción del capitán. Los tres que se graduaban dejaban un hueco que difícilmente lograrían llenar pero que tratarían con todas su fuerzas de regar esa semilla que habían plantado el año anterior. Sacrificar un par de partidos para ver cuál era la mejor forma de jugar valdría la pena, pero al final tendrían que remontar y volver a la cima. Lo había platicado con Shiiro seriamente sobre el asunto de que sus senpais se iban.

—Lo más probable es que terminen metiendo la pata y pierdan la mitad de sus partidos hasta que vuelva a ocurrir un milagro para que logren sobrellevar esa pérdida, sacarse un as bajo la manga o al conejo del sombrero —soltó sin escrúpulos el moreno bebiéndose una cerveza. Ese día Hinata comía sandía que el propio Shiiro había comprado. Aunque estaba enfadado con lo que el mayor decía Hinata seguía escuchando—. El problema con equipos como Karasuno es que no tienen una forma de juego sólida, por eso el que tres jugadores se vayan es como un apocalipsis pero… ¿sabes qué? —se flexionó el mayor mientras que recargaba sus antebrazos de sus rodillas para mirar más de cerca al menor—. Al maldito demonio… hay que romperles el culo y seguir adelante.

 _"Romperles el culo y seguir adelante"_ Hinata no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba pero suponía que algo importante si Shiiro se lo estaba diciendo. Secó un poco más de su sudor y cuando estuvo a punto de incorporarse sintió una patada en su espalda que lo hizo por poco rodar.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Te estoy esperando para que sigamos practicando —gruñó Kageyama que no tenía un rostro menos fatigado que el propio. Al parecer ambos habían tenido la misma preocupación pero mientras Hinata se desahogaba hablando con Shiiro, Kageyama aumentaba en un 200% su régimen de entrenamiento hasta el punto de dejarlo pálido del agotamiendo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Recepciones? ¿Saques? —interrogó Hinata mientras se incorporaba y se estiraba, dejó la toalla y el bote de agua contra la pared. Kageyama enarcó la ceja con curiosidad, autentica y genuina curiosidad.

—¿Quieres practicar saques? —preguntó evidenciando su sorpresa y Hinata solo bufó ofendido arrebatándole el balón que traía en sus manos, botándolo en el piso para desentumir un poco los músculos de su espalda que por la relajación de breves segundos habían terminado por empezar a hormiguear, debía de ponerlos en funcionamiento para que la maquinaría volviera a andar—. ¿Por voluntad propia? —insistió Kageyama creyendo que se trataba de un sueño o parte de una alucinación producida por una contusión debido a recibir otro balón con la cabeza.

Hinata no solía rehuir al trabajo, al contrario era la clase de loco que sí le decías: diez vueltas, daba veinte si con eso podía subir de nivel, sin embargo, el hecho que Hinata por propia voz pidiera practicar saques era algo digno de ver, sobre todo porque la mitad de los saques terminaban en la red y Kageyama no paraba de gritarle lo inútil que era, Tobio trataba de ser amable como le pedía Sawamura, pero era inevitable no gritarle pues algo que para él era sencillo al parecer a Hinata se le complicaba hasta la muerte. El equipo completo se había acostumbrado a esas retas, aunque seguía llamando la atención lo masoquista que era Hinata a ponerse de cara al malhumor del armador.

—Vale, practiquemos saques —gruñó Tobio ante el desplante de Hinata.

Para su sorpresa de 10 saques, sólo 3 quedaron atrapados en la red, el resto pasó la división y uno, hasta tuvo cierto baile aéreo que lo hacía parecer como un saque flotante. Tobio entrecerró la mirada. Algo andaba diferente con su as.

.

La primavera acentuó con más fuerza, y sin darse cuenta los árboles de cerezo habían brotado, dejando caer las flores como confetí vivo y aromático. Koichi sonrió al ver en el hombro de Daichi una sakura que quitó con cuidado antes de abrazarse de su amigo, del otro lado un apenado Asahi y la tríada sonreía con el sentimiento a flor de piel hacia la cámara. Los tres sostenían sus documentos de egreso de la preparatoria. Poco después se incorporaron Tanaka y Nishinoya que no paraban de berrear mientras se aferraban a Asahi. Tsukishima había ido más temprano a felicitar a los senpais por sugerencia de Tadashi, mientras que Hisoka, Kageyama y Hinata fueron en cuanto éste último terminó sus exámenes. Un extraño sentimiento lejano a él lo embargo cuando fue tiempo de despedirse en la hora del club. De pronto fue más real todo el asunto que los senpais ya no estarían ahí, ahora el confiable Ennoshita asumía el puesto como capitán y Tanaka como segundo al mando, aunque éste compartía la batuta con Nishinoya y todo parecía ser bastante animado, aunque en quien más parecía recargarse el nuevo capitán era en Kageyama y Tsukishima.

Un día, dos semanas después de que los de tercero habían partido, Hinata se encontraba en el patio –como era regular—, el balón botaba de un lado al otro, eran pases sencillos nada fuera del otro mundo. Durante la hora que llevaban haciendo el ejercicio el menor explicaba a Shiiro la inseguridad que sentía en sus propias habilidades debido a que él se convertiría en senpai y sería una especie de figura en la cual los otros debían/podían apoyarse.

—¿Entonces estás triste? —preguntó Shiiro sin comprender ni un pico lo que Hinata le trataba de transmitir. El balón golpeó en sus antebrazos y voló hacia los antebrazos de Hinata que devolvió la recepción.

—No. Sólo que… ¿y sí es cómo tú dices? —cuestionó deteniendo el balón, Shiiro incorporó su postura y torció los labios, sacó del bolsillo del short que usaba un cigarrillo que encendió en dos pasos, dio una larga calada mirando al menor—. Y si terminamos jodiendo todo lo que hemos hecho y… en vez de "partir culos" nos "parten el culo a nosotros" ¿Qué tal si pasa eso?

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —cuestionó con el cigarrillo entre sus labios terminando de encenderlo.

—¿Qué?

—Te tienen a ti, con eso debería bastar para que les rompas el culo a todos —resolvió con la misma confianza que una madre tenía sobre su hijo, por un instante la contradicción atacó su rostro pues él no era la clase de persona que apoyaba a otros, no sabía cómo hacerlo, y cuando estuvo a punto de restarle importancia a lo que había dicho con algún comentario mordaz se detuvo al ver el rostro iluminado del menor. Dio otra larga calada y carraspeó aclarando su garganta—. ¿No me has jodido todas estas semanas y hasta has limpiado mi jodido patio para que te entrenara y de eso modo hicieras morder el polvo a todos?

—Sí.

—Entonces… debes de ganar y reventarle los cojones a cualquier cabrón que se plante al frente, o me sentiré muy enojado porque me hiciste gastar mi jodido tiempo.

Tiró el cigarrillo pisándolo con su sandalia de pata de gallo y se preparó.

—Venga. ¿Has estado practicando las colocaciones? —preguntó y Hinata negó mientras lanzaba el balón—. Pues lo vamos a hacer hoy… —Shiiro recibió el balón y lo envió de vuelta de forma limpia hacia el lugar donde estaba Hinata, éste por un instante dudó pero al siguiente segundo, con pasos torpes y aún indecisos alzó sus manos buscando poner el balón para el que un día fue el as. Cerró los ojos asustado para no ver su desastre provocando que el balón le cayera de lleno en el rostro derribándolo de lleno al piso. La mejilla roja como un tomate y las líneas del balón Mikasa.

Basta decir que Shiiro por poco y se orina encima de la risa, y que se dobló de tal forma que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, después reprendió a Hinata tanto que se quedó sin voz, lo obligó a ir por una cerveza para refrescarse la garganta y volverlo a regañar. Después de eso ambos volvieron a retomar el entrenamiento.

Muy a pesar de que el resto de la tarde siguió burlándose sobre lo estúpida de la escena, Hinata se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Pequeño Gigante confiaba en sus habilidades, sí su ídolo confiaba en él, entonces no tenía por qué temer, sólo seguir mejorando y buscar apabullar la inseguridad que lo atacaba. Buscar pulir y aprender lo que el veterano le quería transmitir.

.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kageyama al día siguiente cuando Hinata se apareció frente a él de forma suplicante con un parche en su mejilla, el cual no dejó pasar por alto.

—Que si me enseñas a colocar.

—¡¿Ah?! —Tobio no parecía comprender, pero en lugar de tratar de comprender o escuchar palabra por parte del mayor sólo sentía enojarse más y más, hasta que lo cogió del cuello y estuvo a nada de dejarle la otra mejilla también herida pues él tradujo ese arranque como una especie de burla hacia su persona.

El tema quedó de algún modo zanjado pero rumbo al final de la practica Tobio pilló a Hinata buscando hacer un ejercicio especial para colocar. Adicional a eso, había observado con especial atención al pelirrojo notando como sus saques habían mejorado indiscutiblemente, ya no eran lamentables y sus salvadas no titubeaban, eran impecable y Nishinoya lo felicitaba continuamente, usaba su altura no sólo para ganar ventaja en velocidad sino en impulso. Estaba utilizando la cabeza como motor y no solo la pasión como combustible.

Además de eso, habían cosas que no cuadraban del todo. Por ejemplo la herida en su mejilla, todos se preocuparon al ver llegar a Hinata con una herida en el rostro, sin embargo cuando Tobio preguntó directamente sobre ella, el pelirrojo sólo respondió que había estado corriendo con el equipo de futbol de la escuela y un balonazo le había pegado. Conociendo a Hinata aquello era algo probable, así que no se le cuestionó más. Tobio no quedó satisfecho, y Shoyo lo sabía pero decirle que entrenaba con Shiiro sería riesgoso, después de todo Tobio no tragaba en lo mínimo al exjugador del Karasuno, había sido firme y puntual al advertirle que no se acercara a él. Así que de ese modo el propio Tobio quedaba en una incertidumbre que lo alentaba a crear toda clase de teorías sobre el comportamiento extraño que había estado teniendo el pelirrojo en los últimos meses.

.

La invitación por parte de Kageyama lo tomó desprevenido. Totalmente fuera de lugar. Fue justo después de su primer viernes en la universidad cuando su teléfono sonó en un mensaje. Le pidió a las amables chicas con las que había empezado a platicar que le esperaran un momento antes de ir a los dormitorios del recinto. El mensaje, para sorpresa suyo, era de Kageyama. No dudó en abrirlo. Enseguida una ansiedad terrible lo atacó, pues supuso que algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado como para que el propio Kageyama por necesidad contactara con él, o quizás era Hinata mandando mensaje desde el celular de Tobio. Pero no, en realidad sí era el armador:

"Necesito hablar"

Escueto y directo, no cabía duda que se trataba de Kageyama Tobio.

Gracias a dios, Koichi contestó casi de inmediato el mensaje con un: "Nos vemos mañana c:". Resultó que el mayor viajaría de Sendai a casa para visitar a sus padres el fin de semana, como era la primer semana lejos del hogar no conocía a muchas personas así que se había visto desprovisto de planes con sus compañeros o con Sawamura o con Asahi: El primero estaba en Tokio y se le complicaba viajar ese fin de semana y Asahi le tocaba trabajar hasta el martes. Así que verse con su kohai le iba perfectamente.

El lugar seleccionado era una cafetería rustica que estaba a veinte minutos de la preparatoria. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kageyama usando una ropa diferente a la deportiva que había usado en citas que no tenían que ver directamente en el club. Tobio llevaba unos jeans, una sudadera –de volley—pero adicional una chaqueta oscura. Zapatillas deportivas y un bolso que cruzaba su pecho. Del cierre del bolso un pequeño peluche de la mascota de la Federación de volley, un souvenir que Hinata le había regalado en el torneo anterior.

—Kageyama-kun —saludó el mayor haciendo señas desde una mesa cercana a un ventanal.

—Sugawara-san —Kageyama relajó el gesto tenso con el que había entrado a la cafetería aunque su rostro seguía siendo confuso, algo le preocupaba. Koichi tenía muy buen ojo y podía por lo menos predecir cuando algo no pintaba bien.

Lo bueno que tenía Kageyama a diferencia de otras personas es que no se necesitaba raspar mucho como para saber las cosas cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar. No se le tenía que rogar o manipular, quizás no podía expresar con palabras exactas sus sentimientos y pensamientos pero podía abrirse y dejarse a leer siempre que estaba en condiciones de compartir, tal como en ese instante en que después de los saludos correspondientes, hacer el pedido y responder las preguntas por rigor de _"¿Son fuerte los universitarios?"_ llegaron al tema principal, mismo que soltó sin más:

—Creo que Hinata quiere cambiar de equipo —contó Kageyama seriamente clavando sus ojos azules en los contrario.

Koushi no pudo evitar verse sorprendido –casi perplejo—, aunque enseguida recordó que Tobio era la clase de persona que hablaba sin filtro de por medio, todo lo que pensaba se vertía en el discurso que expresaba con ese gesto serio dándole importancia hasta las cosas mínimas, y que muchas veces no eran tal como él las percibía. Tobio podía ser un adolescente muy listo y suspicaz, un genio en la cancha, pero para cosas más banales carecía de total entendimiento. Así que suspiró y trató de no perder la calma y sondear la situación.

—¿Se quiere cambiar de equipo? ¿Planea irse para el Shiratorizawa? —jugó el del lunar para beber de su té mientras esperaba alguna respuesta, a Kageyama le costó medio segundo comprender a que se refería y negó estupefacto primero con la cabeza, después habló en un jadeó.

—¡No! —Tobio se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al instante—. Quiero decir, no… no se iría con ellos… no podría, no lo permitiría —el modo en que lo dijo, con la intensión de quien puede asesinar a alguien sin dudarlo, y aunque no debía ser correcto, a Koushi le parecía tierno, sobre todo si se trataba de Hinata de quien hablaba, lo continuar ladeando el rostro. Tras un segundo en que aclaró su garganta haciendo que el sonrojo pasará, Kageyama siguió—… él al parecer va a dejar de jugar voleibol, ha estado entrenando en el equipo de futbol en vacaciones y ahora estas dos semanas también ha estado desapareciendo, él…

—¿Se ha presentado a los entrenamientos?

—Como siempre.

—¿Ha asistido a las juntas de reclutamiento para los de primer año?

—Sí.

—¿Ha cumplido con tu estándar de rendimiento físico?

—Desde luego.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Kageyama-kun? —cuestionó el ahora universitario jugando con su tenedor sobre el pastel que Kageyama había pagado. Metió un pedazo a su boca y meditó sobre las veces en que Daichi se había puesto "misterioso", o en las que incluso él, se había puesto distante pero que tenía que ver con cuestiones más bien personales—. ¿De verdad crees que Hinata de pronto iba a dejar de jugar voleibol?

Kageyama se quedó callado observando la malteada que había pedido. Lo frío de la bebida hacía sudar el vidrio produciendo que gotitas pequeñas de agua resbalaran hasta su base delgada.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué se está mostrando tan distante? —encontró las palabras adecuadas y eso sorprendió a Sugawara quien daba por hecho que ese par iba a terminar la preparatoria y se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos ya entrados en la vejez cuando seguramente seguirían luchando por intentar jugar a pesar de sus cuerpos seniles—. Es decir… —el mayor no lo interrumpió—. No ha faltado a un solo entrenamiento, y sigue siendo el mismo en la cancha pero… no, no es el mismo en la cancha… es diferente, tiene un aura distinta, es como si de pronto no se sintiera cómodo estando ahí o… —los ojos azules se desviaron hacia el servilletero cuadrado de la mesa y apretó la quijada, no podía encontrar una explicación a su sentir, hasta que Koushi habló.

—¿Fuera de lugar?

—Sí —alzó enseguida la mirada—. Es como si estuviera fuera del lugar todo el tiempo. Osea, no es que no esté jugando mal, pero… ha mejorado demasiado y es como si él no fuera consciente de ello, de pronto juega con los de futbol todos los días que tiene libre y…

—Kageyama eres un genio en lo que haces —alagó sin pensarlo y Tobio ni se inmuto o avergonzó como si estuviera acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de palabras—. Durante todo el tiempo que has estado con Hinata tú siempre has sido el que ha cargado con la mayor parte del peso en cuanto las jugadas y los ataques se refiere, quizás ahora que Hinata te está quitando un poco de ese peso te sientes contrariado —tocó su labio con su dedo y sonrió—. Probablemente Hinata esté probando con alguna técnica nueva, algún entrenamiento distinto, ustedes dos tontos del volley siempre han destacado por innovar y traer a juego cosas que recogen de por ahí… entrenamiento con los chicos de futbol. Quizás un movimiento de pie del que antes no se había percatado —dijo Suga y Tobio torció los labios—. ¿No entrenó por su cuenta con Ukai-sensei?

—Sí pero Ukai-sensei murió y…

—Ukai-sensei no es el único entrenador que existe en la prefecutra, Kageyama-kun.

Y aunque Suga tenía razón, la idea de tener que tragarse esa como la realidad absoluta no le gustó para nada, pues si no era con Ukai-sensei, entonces… ¿con quién mierda entrenaba ese enano? Por más que dijera que era con el equipo de futbol algo no cuadraba del todo y no daba una explicación. Aunque esperó que Koiichi lograra disipar esa creciente inseguridad sólo resultó con un temor mayor al que ya había tenido antes, pues las posibilidades de que Hinata estuviera viendo a ese adicto, prepotente e irritante del pequeño gigante aumentaron al diez mil por ciento. Hinata no lo sabía, pero estaba en peligro a lado de esa basura que algún día fue un as pero ahora, ni la sombra de aquella grandeza.

.

Ese día, a diferencia de otros –a diferencia de siempre—Shiiro parecía estar de buen humor. Sin chistar ni que Akiteru hubiera tenido que insistir mucho salieron los dos juntos a comer, para variar Shiiro invitaba. El día anterior se encontró con una de sus _amigas_ y aunque al rubio no le hacía la mínima de gracia, le satisfacía saber que el moreno no consumió alcohol ni una pizca de droga. Porque sí, Shiiro ocasionalmente caía en droga. " _¿Cómo planeas volver a jugar si usas drogas? Darás positivo en el antidoping y hasta la cárcel irás a parar"_ le decía constantemente cuando encontraba residuos de la aludida en algún rincón de la casa. " _El detalle es que no volveré a jugar"_ y se iba por ahí revoloteando ignorando algo tan sencillo como los sentimientos de desolación que dejaba en el rubio.

Cuando Akiteru estaba en la preparatoria debía de admitirlo, se sintió sinceramente abrumado, desolado, frustrado. Aunque una parte de él al ver volar a Shiiro lo hacía desear seguir luchando para alcanzar una cima que con los años se volvió más y más lejana. Admiraba mucho a la estrella, admiraba a Shiiro, lo hacía hasta el punto que esa admiración se convirtió en inevitable gusto y después en un amor que creyó unilateral. Ahora que caminaba a su lado, que Shiiro parecía retorcerse y hablar sólo por hablar, como una maquina reluciente diseñada sólo para hablar, se daba cuenta que todo había valido la pena, que no estaba solo en ese barco y eran dos en lugar de un solo tripulante.

Quizás Shiiro no lo decía con palabras, pero su cuerpo que sabía ganar le hablaba en secreto. Sus manos se rozaban y las miradas furtivas que pillaba por parte del moreno le hacían sentirse amado.

Él se había convencido que una vez terminará la universidad comenzaría a trabajar como ingeniero para alguna empresa, se iría a Fukuoka seguramente o a Osaka donde el campo laboral estaba incrementando para los ingenieros, o con mucha suerte alguna empresa extranjera lo llevaba con él, conociendo a Shiiro ni siquiera lo iría a despedir al aeropuerto, y aunque le aliviaba, le dolía saber, que Shiiro estaría donde lo iba a dejar. No era como si de pronto el moreno fuese a irse también a otra parte del mundo y tuviesen que terminar la extraña relación que tenía. Akiteru estaba bien con saber que a Shiiro le gustaba sentir su cuerpo y se estremecía cuando sin avisarle le tomaba la mano y la apretaba, con eso le bastaba, siempre pensó en que pudo ser peor. Por otro lado, el deseo de volver a verlo triunfar también reptaba, andaba por ahí silencioso rondando cada vez que veía en la televisión algún partido oficial de alguno de los equipos universitarios grandes. Imaginando que ese que remataba con la playera número diez era Shiiro, nadie más que él. Pero así como a al propio Akiteru la cima se le alejaba, a Shiiro se le alejaba y no hacía absolutamente nada por detener su caída.

Shiiro tenía sus razones, sus razones personales, íntimas, privadas por las cuales no podía poner un pie en la cancha, y era justamente por ese pie. No lo iba a admitir pero su condición lejos de mejorar había empeorado, tuvo que haber tomado un receso mucho antes pero en aquel entonces su deseo de victoria era mayor, mucho más complejo que su capacidad para amarse. Cada salvada, cada golpe recibido, cada uno de los esfuerzos sobre humanos que hacía en la cancha era un castigo para su cuerpo, el volley era un deporte para los gentes altos, pero él había hecho sus alas de sudor, lágrimas y sangre, y ahora, la vida se le drenaba.

—¿Cómo vas con Shoyo-kun?

—¿Con Hinata? —preguntó Shiiro mientras caminaban hacia su casa. Akiteru tenía que regresar a los apartamentos de su universidad—. Bien. Está aprendiendo a sacar con salto.

—¿Le estás enseñando tu saque especial?

—Sí, el bloqueo con lectura y la manipulación del balón en el aire —explicó como cualquier cosa mirando los aparadores frente a los que pasaban.

—Shiiro-sensei —bromeó el rubio—. Aunque… reconozco que serías magnifico dando clases, Shiiro.

—Claro y dos clases después tendré al montón de mamás lloricas jodiendo porque maltrate a sus retoños… Hinata porque tiene algo mal en la cabeza… —alzó los hombros—. Es un desquiciado igual que tú.

—Bueno, ambos vemos algo en ti que tú mismo no puedes ver.

El moreno enarcó la ceja y no quiso seguir por el lado filosófico porque no le iba muy bien el asunto.

—Como sea —Shiiro le restó importancia y siguió andando, faltaba relativamente para llegar a su hogar.

—¿Ya pensaste en que harás? —cuestionó Akiteru pues veía con buenos ojos pequeños pero significativos cambios en la actitud del que una vez fue el as de Karasuno, quizás ni siquiera él lo notaba pero él si percibía como ya se bañaba diario y se esforzaba por mantener una imagen al menos presentable, desde que había mencionado que Hinata lo veía como su héroe algo en Shiiro había cambiado y Akiteru agradecía a los dioses la existencia de la naranja hiperactiva, quizás un día de esos le llevaba kikomans para agradecerle aunque en realidad Akiteru y Hinata sólo habían hablado en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Por qué suenas como un padre de pronto preguntándome qué mierda haré?

—Pues, no sé. Hinata en algún momento dejará de frecuentarte porque se ocupara con la universidad o… algo, y sería buen momento para que tú.

—No voy a volver a jugar —punto.

El rubio torció los labios y suspiró.

—No me daré por vencido.

—Si lo hicieras dejarías de gustarme grandote imbécil.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la penumbra de la derrota y detuvo de la mano al moreno malhumorado para atraerlo hacia él, rodear con su mano la cintura que empezaba a perder grasa y su lengua se hundió en la boca cálida llena de mescolacha de la comida ingerida y el tabaco rezagado. El sabor de Shiiro. Al margen del pórtico de la casa de Shiiro mientras que el rubio suspiraba sobre los labios del moreno el mundo parecía girar lento para los amantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos y enseguida se fijaron que nadie hubiera visto, se rieron cómplices al ver que su atroz travesura no tenía espectadores, aunque enseguida Shiiro empujó a Akiteru que no soltó ni siquiera así al contrario. Alaciando hacia atrás el cabello rebelde y revuelto del más bajo.

—Debo de volver al campus así que… no puedo quedarme.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Shiiro mirándolo a los ojos—. En un rato más seguro llega Hinata así que no la pasaré solo mucho rato.

—Supongo que está bien entonces —un poco indeciso el rubio se flexionó una vez más y besó la frente sobre la ceja del contrario.

Shiiro lo apartó pues ya había tenido suficiente muestras de afecto y permitió que se alejara, enseguida giró sobre sus talones para caminar con el corazón hinchado de la emoción contenida cuando notó que detrás del pilar cercano a la puerta se encontraban unos tenis escondidos.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó el moreno y el pelirrojo se asomó sonrojado.

—Lo lamento… llegue un poco más tarde y…

El mayor miró hacia donde se había ido Akiteru y le chifló algo en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Hinata negó con la cabeza de forma violenta.

—¡No diré nada! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No vi nada malo! ¡Es decir yo… está bien! —Shoyo no quería hacer contacto visual con el mayor pero fallaba rotundamente en mantener un color natural en sus mejillas que delataban la vergüenza y el bochorno que estaba experimentando, de por sí las muestras de afecto eran algo que lo ponían inquieto, ahora entre dos hombres y uno de esos hombres siendo Shiiro la cosa se ponía un poco peor.

—Tranquilo… no me importa que lo comentes —dijo Shiiro sentándose en las escaleras del pórtico. Invitó a Hinata a sentarse a su lado. Sacó un cigarrillo encendiéndolo—. Pero sí perjudicaría a tu amiguito ese… el fideo parado, el hermanito de Tsukishima.

—¡Oh! ¡Kei!

—Sí, escuché que es bastante sensible con estas y otras cosas —contó Shiiro. Hinata se sentó a su lado aún inseguro. Abrazaba su mochila de práctica—. Así que… te agradecería un poco de discreción —dijo con calma.

Shoyo miró lo calmado que estaba Shiiro, y como se estaba tomando la molestia de razonar con él sin recurrir a modos violentos o gritos o insultos como normalmente lo hacía. Entendió entonces el menor que el tema que trataban, lo que habían visto y el hermano de Tsukishima eran cosas importantes para Shiiro, detalles que no había pensado que existían en alguien tan libre y salvaje como Sakurai Shiiro, el Pequeño Gigante. Siempre lo había idializado como un dios, un númen, pero se daba cuenta que había mucha humanidad en él.

—Entiendo… —masculló el número 10 del Karasuno, no le habían quitado aún el número, esperaba que no lo hicieran—. No diré nada… —prometió—. Pero… ¿sales con el hermano de Tsukishima?

—Salir —meditó la palabra lo que resto el cigarrillo antes de afirmar suavemente—. Algo así.

Si Akiteru lo escucha seguro moría de emoción. Aunque si Akiteru hubiera visto el auto que se estacionó casi justo después de que una risa aperlada se escuchara por parte del moreno, quizás también habría muerto pero de una emoción diferente, muy distinta a la de alegría y regocijo. Probablemente hubiera sido una emoción de pánico y horror como la que inundo el rostro del Pequeño Gigante cuando al alzar la mirada notó un auto negro estacionarse, y detrás de ese otro más. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando ir el cigarrillo al cual le quedaban dos caladas más de vida, pero antes de que Hinata dijera o pudiera procesar lo ocurrido era jalado de la mochila para que se incorporara y ambos entraran a la casa.

Se escucharon algunas detonaciones de armas y enseguida hubo mucho movimiento, violento y rápido movimiento. Más detonaciones que hicieron que el corazón se le parara a Hinata que era empujado por un hoyo en la barda trasera de la casa donde solía entrenar cada tarde. Se arrastró por ahí y sentía como Shiiro lo apremiaba a que se diera prisa.

El mundo se cayó de su órbita y él quedó en ella sin saber cómo seguir rotando.

.

Cronopios del autor: Después de casi un año por fin actualizo, no me maten pero pasaron muchas cosas y bueno. Volveré a ser activa en este fic y en otros más, sólo denme mi tiempo. Me mudé de casa así que todo está nuevecito, y... ¡sé que todo quedó muy WTF?! pero prometo que tiene explicación. Muchas gracias a los lectores maravillosos que se han tomado la molestia de contactarme por fb para preguntarme si seguiría el fic, incluso los que mandaron mp, son increíbles, los amo de verdad. Si me quieren seguir pueden dar like a mi página: "St. Yukiona", es mi blog personal subo de todo, así que está cool.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ;u;**

Ahora los review:

 **Kamira:** Conmigo se debe de saber dos cosas: que amo mucho que te tomarás el tiempo para escribirme tus bellas palabras, agradezco que leyeras mi historia de verdad, esto lo hago por hobby y amor al fandom, y por amor a las demás fans que como yo disfrutamos tanto de esta serie, y la segunda cosa es que no abandono nada, voy lento, pero segura. Espero esta vez no tardar tanto y aún andes por ahí y me quieras acompañar en este viaje. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras. -inserte corazón-

 **Yukie:** Sigue enamorada de mí, amo que la gente me ame, un día te voy a robar (?. Hahaha. Bueno después de un año espero no haber perdido el toque y si lo perdí pues a luchar para buscarlo. ¡Claro que te dedicó un post! Te dedicaría toda mi biblioteca pero de a poco para después: BUM (?, en fin, en fin. Akiteru y Shiiro son especiales, tienen una relación interesante, siempre imaginé al Pequeño Gigante como un tsundere de primera hahaha, creo que me siento satisfecha hasta el momento por como va quedando todo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, hermosa, seguimos en contacto, lamento mucho la espera. De verdad.

Les dejó amor, mis mazapanes hermosos y nos estamos viendo

St. Yukiona.


End file.
